Cat and Mouse
by freebird22259
Summary: One summer alone with Sakura was enough for Gaara, but will he be pushed over the edge? And who is watching them? Gaa x Saku. OOC, OC.
1. Chapter 1:Oh No!

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back! My last three stories have gotten some pretty good reviews, so I decided to go ahead and start my next story. Now, Gaara is OOC in this story. If you don't like him being different, don't read it. I don't want to be flamed because you didn't read my note. I also wanted the story to be AU, but I changed my mind. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: It is better to have loved and lost, than to never know the warm of another person's arms. (I Own Nothing!)**

**Ch. 1: Oh No!**

Tsunade's head was on her desk when Sakura entered her office. Before Sakura was even halfway to the desk, she saw a sake bottle flying at her head. She reacted instinctively, shattering the bottle with her fist.

"GET OUT!" Tsunade bellowed.

"You're the one who called me here Tsunade-sama."

"Oh…Sakura, it's not like you to enter before knocking."

"I know, but you said it was an emergency."

"Ah yes…so I did. Well, let's get down to business then."

"Okay." Sakura took her seat.

"Well, there have been several assassination attempts on the Kazekage. He is still weak from a dose of unknown poison that was injected into his leg. He cannot yet protect himself and I want you to care for him until he has fully recovered."

"…" Sakura looked at her with a surprised look.

"Sakura?"

"Did he ask to stay with me?"

"Yes, he specifically asked for you, the best Medic Nin in Konoha."

"I'll watch him until he is recovered. Is there any other information I should know?"

"The assassin's are known as Crimson and Poison. The Kazekage is to sleep in the same room as you. Now get home and start guarding him."

"Hai."

Sakura shushined to the front of her apartment building. She slowly walked up the stairs and unlocked her door. When she shut the door, she walked into her room. Gaara was asleep, Shukaku had long since been sealed. Sakura stared at him a long time before moving toward the bed.

'_He looks so peaceful, almost harmless.'_

'_**Almost.'**_

Sakura slowly pulled the covers down to the top of his hips, just above his private area. He had slept without any clothes, making it easier for her to examine him. Sakura's hands hovered over his body, while her chakra flowed into his veins. Just as she was about to pull away, he grabbed her wrists.

"You should have woke me up before you started."

"Sorry. You looked so peaceful."

Gaara released her wrists and she wrote his condition on a report for Tsunade.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Are you sure?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one." She gave him a glare.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just a little weak."

"Well, the poison ripped through your muscles, tendons, and ligaments. It's a miracle you have managed to heal as well as you have. Nothing is permanently damaged and your leg has healed. You should have your strength back in about a month. You will not have to stay longer unless someone tries to attack you again."

"Can I take a shower?"

"You don't have to ask, but yes. It's just down the hall on the left."

Sakura got up and walked downstairs to prepare dinner. Gaara sat up on the bed and looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. He picked up his clothes and walked toward the shower. Sakura heard him turn on the water and made a mental note to check on him later. Just as she put her chicken on the stove, she heard a crash. She ran into the bathroom and found Gaara on the floor. Blood was seeping from a wound on his side. Sakura ran to him and picked him up. She laid him on her bed and began to heal his wound. Only after she had healed his wound did she notice that he was naked and soaking wet. She was mesmerized by the water droplet running down his chiseled abdomen. She lightly placed her hand on his stomach and felt the hard muscles ripple under his taut skin. Her delicate hands traced his lips. He eyes scanned his creamy flesh, falling to gaze upon his large member.

'_**Holy shit! He's huge…and he's limp!' **'Shut up will you! God…how long has it been since I've been able to feel another man's body?'** 'A long time. The last guy that tried to get you to sleep with him was thrown out of your window.'** 'I know! I wasn't ready and he was pushing!'_

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he grabbed her. Sakura struggled to release herself and control the blush rising from the base of her neck.

"If you wanted to touch me…you should have just asked." He smiled devilishly.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I felt your hands. I rather like to feel of your delicate caresses." He whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't caressing you! I was…examining you!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to come to you every time I need and examination."

Sakura blushed and stood from the bed, She walked downstairs and checked her chicken. It was just beginning to sizzle, so she added two shot of sake to the pan. Just as she put her chopped vegetables into another pan to sauté, Gaara came up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his rock hard chest. Sakura let out a squeak of protest as she found herself off balance.

"What_ are_ you doing?!"

"Holding you."

"Why? Get off me!"

"I thought you liked touching me."

"I…"

Sakura did not have time to respond as she was spun around and kissed deeply.

'_This is nothing…just raw physical attraction.'_

Gaara's tongue danced with hers as his hands slid down her sides. He lifted her shirt over her head and…

"Fuck!" Sakura was sweating. "Thank God. It was just a dream. Why is his presence affecting me like this?"

Gaara had been in Sakura's care for over a month now. For the last week, she had the same dream. Sakura was finding that the longer she played nurse to Gaara, the more she liked him. He had shown his weak side and his softer side since he had been in her care. The way he looked at her…sometimes…she wondered if he looked at her…with love in his eyes, but the flicker of emotion was always replaced quickly when she caught him staring at her. Sakura quickly stood from her bed to check on him. As she walked across the room, she noticed the low moans that were forced from Gaara's throat. Before today, she had slept in pajama pants and a tank top, but today she felt comfortable enough to wear one of her nightgowns. It was much too hot for pants…especially during this year's summer heat wave. She sat down on his bed, the flimsy silk fabric sliding up her leg an inch. He pulled back the cover and laid her hands on his chest while she inspected him. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her work instead of the mass of muscles beside her. As her hands slid over his body, she brushed up against something under his cover causing another low moan to rise from his throat. She opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again. As she attempted to lightly lift herself from his bed, she fell backwards and landed on his hard chest. She heard Gaara groan as she quickly lifted herself off of him. As she was trying to get out of his reach, his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry…I-I fell backwards. I was examining you."

"What made you fall backwards? There is nothing to trip on."

"I-I…brushed up against…your…"

"My what?"

"Your…uhh…" Sakura fought to control her blush, but knew that she couldn't.

"MY WHAT?!"

"Your…erection."

Gaara's eyes grew slightly and he let go of her wrist. She stood were she was, but he was frozen in place.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You must find me repulsive."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura's eyes conveyed her hurt.

"You ran away from me."

Sakura took a deep breath. She hadn't meant for it to seem that way. She walked back over to his bed and sat down. She lightly touched his cheek.

"I didn't mean for it to seem that way Gaara. I don't find you repulsive…I was just a little shocked."

"Shocked?"

"Yes."

Gaara looked at her, his face blank. She could see that he wanted something, but what? He made no move to look away or pull away as he leaned closer to her.

"Sakura…I want…I want…"

"What?"

"I want…you."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know."

Sakura stood from the bed before he could get closer to her. She looked down at him and found that she couldn't look away from him. His eyes tried to hide the hurt from her pulling away. Sakura leaned down and brushed her lips across his. She whispered into his ear.

"When you find your answer, let me know."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her bed. Gaara watched her hips swaying back and forth under the flimsy material.

'_Why do I want her? Fuck! What the hell has happened to me? Ever since they sealed Shukaku, I have been less mean and more…happy, kind. That's a scary thought. Why do I want her? Could I possibly love her? No. No, I don't. I'm not capable of love or being loved. Who would want a monster?'_

As if she had read his thoughts, she turned toward him.

"I would."

Gaara stared at her retreating back and suddenly had the urge to run to her and take her in his arms.

'_That's stupid! What the hell have they done to me?!'_

As Sakura climbed back into the covers, she fell asleep. The heat had that effect on her. She would question her actions when it was 3 in the morning.

**Author's Note: Well, Gaara has been in the same house as Sakura for a month. Things are bound to happen lol! I hope you guys liked this chapter. My first chapter already brings many possibilities and surprises. MWUHAHA!!! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note: Well, let's see what I can do with this chapter shall we? LOL! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All is good, all is well. Kiss my fat ass, I'll see you in Hell! LOL! (I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Ch. 2: Actions Have Consequences**

Sakura's eyes drifted open and she looked at her alarm clock.

'_2:55 AM. Time to get up.'_

Sakura groan as she reluctantly sat up. Hot air swept over her body.

'_I have to get an air conditioner today. The heat isn't good for Gaara…er…well…his injuries at least.'_

Sakura made her way to her dresser, pulling out a pair of short, worn, black jean shorts, a red silk bra, red silk boy shorts, and a black tank top. (I have a reason for putting normal clothes in the story, so please don't be mad). She made her way toward the shower and turned the cold water on. She threw her nightgown and panties in her hamper and climb into the shower. She sucked in a breath as the cold water washed over her body. She turned around and let the water flow through her long hair. She picked up her peach shampoo, she never wore cherry anymore…not after what happened. As she lathered her hair, she thought about what she had done at midnight.

'_Why did I kiss him? Why am I letting him get close? Every time someone gets close to me, they…go away.'_

Sakura struggled to contain her tears of pain at the memories that flowed into her head. Hot tears stung her cheeks and she was unaware of the eyes that watched her for a moment before turning away. Sakura wiped at her eyes and finished washing before climbing out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She walked to her bed and sat down, her head in her hands.

'_Will you ever let me forget? How much longer shall at suffer at your hands?'_

A few more hot tears stung her cheeks before she wiped them away and began to dress. After she had dressed, she looked at the clock.

'_4:30. Time to go.'_

Sakura walked over to Gaara's bed and regarding him a moment before shaking his shoulder softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"…"

Sakura stood and walked away from his bed. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. She pulled on her shoes and picked up her money. As she walked out the door, she locked it. She made her way down the street, to the memorial. She stood before it and traced the names of the visions that haunted her.

'_Why? Why did you have to go? It's my fault. If I had been more careful…if I had been better…you would still be here.'_

Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she grasped the locket around her neck. Sakura kneeled down and held her head in her hands.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!"

As Sakura continued to cry and shake, someone approached her from behind.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Kiba."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine. I'm fine."

"Sakura…I'm…I…"

"I know. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. If I had been more careful…if I had been a better Shinobi, I might have stopped them. But I wasn't…I'm not."

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry Kiba. I have to go. We'll talk later okay."

"Sure."

She quickly gave him a hug and walked down the path. She hated running away from everybody, but she just wasn't ready to talk about it. She looked at her watch.

'_7:30. It will take me 30 minutes to walk to the market. I should be back to the house at 10.'_

As Sakura neared the market place, she spotted her friends. She had half a mind to run away, but it was time she stopped running from everyone who cared about her. As her friends looked up, she waved. Finally, she stopped in front of her friends. They all looked at her, then lunged and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been?"

"At my house…with Gaara."

"Gaara?!"

"You haven't heard?"

"No. I wonder why I haven't heard anything." Ino frowned at the ground for a minute.

"I guess it's because there have been assassination attempts on him. I'm nursing him and guarding him."

"Really…so have you seen him naked yet?"

"INO!"

"What? I'm just curious."

"Oh shit. Hey, I have to get my groceries and head home. You guys can come to the house and see me if you want to."

"Okay. I guess we'll see you later."

"Bye."

Sakura waved and ran toward the food stalls. As she got all of her food, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. As she turned, she noticed a rack of dresses. She quickly put gathered all of her bags and walked toward the dresses. As she searched them, she noticed a beautiful silk gown.

'_That would be perfect for the ceremony next week.'_

Sakura fingered the material and shifted the bags on her hips, causing an orange to fall out. As she bent down to pick it up, her eyes came into contact with the most startling ice blue eyes.

"I believe you dropped this." The man held out the orange.

"Yes, thank you."

She took the orange and stood up. Who was this man? She had never seen him before.

"Hi, I'm Ryuu. I'm new around here."

"Hi, I'm Sakura. I knew you didn't seem familiar."

"Wait…Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes. Have we met?"

"No, I have heard rumors of your strength, healing, and beauty. I'm not sure about healing and strength, but I can see the rumors of your beauty have done you no justice."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed.

"So, do you see anything you might like?"

"Yes actually. I would like to try on this red dress…if that's okay."

"Of course, right this way."

Sakura followed Ryuu and walked into the dressing area. In a few minutes, Sakura came back out with the dress on. It fit her perfectly. Every curve of her figure was enhance and hugged by the beautiful silk gown. Ryuu eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her.

"What do you think?"

"You look…"

"Gorgeous."

Sakura turned to see who the husky voice belonged to. As her eyes met obsidian, she began to cry. She shut her eyes and held her head, willing the illusion to break.

'_You're not real…you're not real!'_

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. I thought I saw…I thought he…"

"It's okay. Are you going to be alright?" Sakura wiped the tears from her closed eyes.

"I'm okay. How much for this dress?"

"It's free."

"What?!"

"It's free…if you can heal my arm."

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I have several long, deep gashes. All the doctor's from my old village told me that they would end up having to amputate my arm."

"Hold on a second."

Sakura quickly changed into her clothes and ran back outside with the dress. He had taken off his shirt so that she could have better access to his wounds. She looked at his arm and laughed.

"What?" He said offended.

"The doctors in your village must be very stupid. This should have been a minor procedure for them."

"Oh…okay."

Sakura quickly healed the gashes in his arm, leaving unscarred skin. As he stared at his arm with an expression that could only be a mix of shock, surprise, and anger, Sakura folded the dress and put it in her bag.

"Thank you…for healing my arm."

"You're welcome, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"What? I couldn't possible take this dress and not pay you."

"We had an agreement."

"Umm…okay."

Sakura hurried away before he changed his mind. When she finally entered her apartment at 11, Gaara was fully awake.

"Where were you?"

"Grocery shopping."

"It's hot in this house."

"I know. I bought an air conditioner. It should be here in a few minutes."

Just as she said that, her doorbell rang. Two large men entered her house and began to install the air conditioner. Sakura however, was too hot to keep her shirt on. She was standing in the living room when she stripped off her shirt and pulled her hair up.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"It's hot."

"…."

Gaara knew that she was beautiful, but he didn't know he body…looked like that. It made him want to throw her on the couch. Finally, after she had finished putting up her groceries, the men had installed the air conditioner. As she walked out to pay them, one of the men smacked her on the ass.

"I wouldn't mind bedding you, Honey"

"First of all, I know you did not just called Honey. And second, I know you didn't just touch my ass."

"I did, and I'll do it again."

As the man's hands groped her bottom, a vein popped out on Sakura's forehead. The next thing the man knew, he was flying through her open door and off the balcony.

"Next time you touch my ass, I'll break your fingers off!"

She turned around and regarded the frightened man behind her. She lifted one eyebrow and looked at him cockily.

"You wanna touch my ass too?"

"N-No. Good day."

The man hurried out the door to help his friend and they ran down the road. As she turned on the air conditioner, she swore it had begun to snow in her living room. The entire room began to chill, but not enough for her to want to get dressed again. She was driving Gaara nuts, but she didn't even know it.

**Author's Note: Well, she met a new man. Hmm…I wonder where he fits into all of this. Are you wondering what I keep hinting at in the story with the monument and stuff? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! MWUHAHA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Paper Thin Heart

**Author's Note: Well, that chapter was…violent and surprising. I added my first OC character…which actually wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Starting this chapter, I will put the first letter of each person's name at the beginning of their spoken dialogue…unless it is Sakura. LOL! So, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: HELP! MY BUNNY SLIPPERS ATE MY FEET!…Oh wait, I just stuck my foot inside them. LOL! (I only own Ryuu & Yuka…nothing else!)**

**Legend: GGaara, SHShikamaru, SASai, KKakashi, IIno, SSasuke, NNaruto, TTsunade, KIKiba, RRyuu, ITItachi, NENeji, YYuka**

**Ch. 3: Paper Thin Heart**

G- "So Sakura, I've been here for a month and I haven't seen…"

I- "Sakura!"

G- "I stand corrected."

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba. What are you guys doing here?"

KI- "Visiting. How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

KI- "Good, but I'm worried about you Sakura."

I- "We all are…the ceremony is coming up too."

SH- "This is bound to be troublesome."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It hurts to think about it, but I'm too occupied to notice. I know the ceremony is next week. I have already bought my dress. It's red…just like that day. Anyway, what have you guys been doing?"

KI,SH,I- "Nothing."

"Well, I'm really tired you guys. I'm going to cook and go to bed."

Sakura all but pushed them out of the door. She waved to them and closed the door. On the outside, she smiled…but on the inside, she was breaking. Would there ever be anymore happy times? Could she ever be the same?

G- "So, you gonna tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"I…uh…it's a long story."

G- "I have time."

"You see…"

_**Flash Back:**_

_**A bloody and beaten Sakura lay sprawled on the floor at Itachi's feet.**_

_**IT- "I know that they'll come for their little bitch and I'm sure my dear little brother will be leading the way."**_

"_**Fuck you bastard!"**_

_**IT- "Such foul language flowing from such a pretty mouth."**_

_**K- "A mouth you will never harm again."**_

_**S- "This time, you will die!"**_

_**SA- "Sakura, are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine. Be careful."**_

_**N- "Sakura-chan, leave now. Neji and Kiba are waiting for you outside."**_

"_**Please be careful."**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto lunged at Itachi while Sakura made her way toward the exit. As soon as Sakura reached Neji, there was a large explosion and debris flew everywhere. In the next instant, Sasuke landed in front of her.**_

"_**NO!" Sakura dropped to her knees sobbing.**_

_**S- "S-Sakura."**_

"_**You're alive?"**_

_**S- "I wanted to tell you…that I…love…you…"**_

_**With that said, Sasuke took his last breath. Sakura began to beat on his chest.**_

"_**NO! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU TOO!"**_

_**Neji was about to pull her away, when she bolted towards the fallen building. She desperately threw the rubble out of the way, hoping that she would find one of her friends. She burned her hands, but she didn't care. Finally, she uncovered Sai. His face had been charred and was now bleeding.**_

"_**NO! DAMN YOU! COME BACK!"**_

_**She carelessly threw more rubble aside and found Naruto. Half of his face had been blown off. Sakura fought the urge to vomit and continued her search. Finally, she found Kakashi. He had blocked his face with his arms. They were burnt to a crisp and Sakura tried not to crack his skin as she pulled his arms down. His face had been unharmed. Sakura pulled down the mask to reveal smooth, creamy skin. **_

_**K- "Uhhh…." he moaned.**_

"_**KAKASHI! You aren't dead!"**_

_**K- "Not yet. My body has been burned and crushed beyond repair."**_

"_**Don't say that! I can help you!"**_

_**K- "I just wanted to tell you…to move on with your life…when we are gone."**_

"_**KAKASHI! You're NOT going to die too!"**_

_**K- "Sakura…I can't…hold on…much longer…"**_

"_**NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO DAMNIT!"**_

_**K- "Sakura…take…care…of yourself…I…"**_

"_**WHAT?! KAKASHI!"**_

_**KI- "Sakura…"**_

"_**Come back! Please! I need you! Please don't leave me!"**_

_**Neji attempted to pull her away from Kakashi's body, but was thrown back into Kiba. Sakura slowly slipped her hand into Kakashi's top left pocket in his vest. She pulled out a blue locket. Her hands shook as she moved back to Naruto's body. She pulled the friendship bracelet off his hand and placed it on her own. She moved back to Sai and pulled off his ring. She put it on her left middle finger and slipped on Kakashi's locket. Finally, she walked back to where Sasuke lay motionless on the ground. She dropped to her knees and bent over him. She brushed her lips across his still warm ones. She looked up and saw that laying just above him was his headband. She picked it up and replaced her own with his. She looked at her blistered, bloody hands and spoke. **_

"_**I'm ready to go now."**_

_**End Flash Back**_

G- "Sakura…I…I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she chocked out to keep from crying.

G- "You can cry if you need to."

"I'll be okay. I just want to get some sleep."

Sakura and Gaara walked up to their room. Sakura quickly changed into her nightgown. She slipped under the covers and fell into a troubled sleep.

_G- 'I never knew that they died. That had to have been hard on her. I know she was close to them.'_

Gaara turned toward her when she whimpered.

"Please…don't…go…"

He saw that she was crying and figured that she was probably reliving the…incident.

G- "Sakura." He shook her gently.

Her eyes shot open and she flung her body into his arms. Gaara was unsure of what to do, so he held her and let her cry.

"Please don't go…please…"

G- "It's okay Sakura, it was just a dream."

"But it was so real…like I was there again."

Gaara really had no idea what to do, but he did know what she had dreamt about. It almost made his heart ache, thinking about all that she had gone through, but it didn't.

"Promise me."

G- "Promise what?"

"Promise me…that you won't leave. I don't want you to go too."

G- "I'm not going any where until I get healed Sakura."

"Promise me damn it!"

"Fine…I promise."

Suddenly, six shuriken flew at Gaara's back. Before he even had time to react, Sakura had deflected them with her kunai. She pushed Gaara into the closet and shut the door. In the blink of an eye, there was a young girl standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Y- "My name is Yuka. I am here to assassinate the Kazekage, so move out of my way. I do not wish to harm you, but I will kill you if I must."

"Well, I suppose you will have to kill me then."

Yuka charged at Sakura…mistake #1.

Sakura quickly formed hand seals and shot 10 senbon into the girl's chest. She stumbled back and hit the wall. She wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth and smiled.

Y- "You're a clever little bitch aren't you."

"Why thank you for noticing."

Once again Yuka charged Sakura…her second and final mistake for the night.

Sakura threw two shuriken, easily deflected by Yuka. However, there where two shuriken in the shadows of the other two. Soon, Yuka felt blood flowing down her neck. She quickly pulled out the shuriken and jumped out the window. Before Sakura had a chance to follow her, she shushined.

"Damn it!"

G- "Let me out of the fucking closet. Now." Sakura winced at his tone.

"It was for your own good."

Sakura quickly unlocked the closet and let Gaara out. He pushed her against the wall, bruising her shoulder. Sakura struggled to get out of his death grip, but it was useless. She glared daggers at him. Suddenly, Gaara's lips captured hers. Sakura was so shocked that she didn't do anything at first, but soon she found her senses. She began to smack him on the head, hoping that it would make him release her lips. Gaara released her lips and stepped back.

G- "I'm sorry."

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She placed her hands on her hips and lifted one eyebrow.

G- "I just…wanted to kiss you all of the sudden."

Sakura stepped back for a minute. Gaara looked up at her with cold eyes.

G- "Don't worry, it won't happen again. Who would want to kiss you anyway?"

"Fuck you!"

G- "No."

"It wasn't an offer! Who would want a mon-…" Sakura quickly shut her mouth, but the damage was done.

G- "Want a what Sakura? A monster."

"No…Gaara I didn't mean…"

G- "Don't worry, I understand. I thought the same thing."

Before Sakura could even say anything, he was gone.

'_Gaara. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.'_

'_**You're in love with him aren't you?'**_

'…_Yes.'_

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the late update. I've had a pretty bad week. My Dad quit his job because his boss wasn't paying him and my best friend's uncle is dying, so I've been trying to be there for her. I hope you guys aren't too mad or annoyed. I hope you liked this chapter. Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain Without Love

**Author's Note: Well, That last chapter was…sad. I almost couldn't type the part where Sakura began to call Gaara a monster. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not know when my chapters will be typed and posted. At the current moment, I share my computer with 5 people and we are having a bit of a money crisis, so I've been a bit depressed. I hope you guys don't get too mad at me if the chapters aren't posted within the week. **

**Disclaimer: A good friend would help you up when you fall, but I'm a BEST friend. First I'll laugh at you, then I'll help you up, and then I'll remind you about it the rest of your life. That's what a true friend would do. LOL. (I own Ryuu, Yuka, and Lirin, but nothing else.)**

**Ch. 4: Pain Without Love**

_**Years of love have been forgot…**_

_**In the hatred of a minute…**_

Yuka looked up at Lirin. Lirin had long pink hair, hunter green eyes, she was ample, beautiful, and very clever. Lirin made a point to tell Yuka that her medium length hunter green hair was ugly, her eyes were the color of steel, and that her heart was just as hard as her eyes. Yuka was slightly smaller than Lirin in every way. Oh, she hated her master…she hated her with a passion. And that pink hair! Her master had always been jealous of the famous Konoha medic she had gone up against tonight. Now, she tried to look like her.

"I asked you to do one thing Yuka! You were too useless to do that! I don't know why I keep you around!" Lirin smacked her hard, causing a trickle to blood to run from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Lirin, Sakura is protecting him."

"What? You can't even defeat that little twit?!"

"She's smarter and faster than we had anticipated. Not even the Kazekage knew I was there."

"Well, you better try harder or I will follow through on my promise!"

"Yes Lirin."

Lirin smacked Yuka one last time before sending her to her tower. The only time she was allowed to leave the tower was when she had a mission. Yuka began to pull the senbon from her chest. She had already healed the wounds on her neck. As she healed the wounds on her chest, she thought about what Lirin had told her the day before.

_**Flash Back:**_

"_**Yuka, I want you to do me a favor."**_

"_**Yes master?"**_

"_**Don't call me Master."**_

"_**Yes Lirin."**_

"_**Yuka, I want you to kill Sakura Haruno and the Kazekage."**_

"_**What? I do not wish to kill anyone." Lirin punched the girl in the side.**_

"_**You will do as I say or I will gut your worthless parents."**_

"_**NO! Don't touch them!"**_

"_**Will you do as I have asked?"**_

"_**Yes Lirin."**_

_**End Flash Back:**_

"Stupid Bitch. After I kill Sakura and Gaara, I'll kill her."

'_Even if I don't want to kill them.'_

Yuka picked up her flute and began to play and eerie and haunting tune. It echoed through the darkness and cast light onto her life. She continued to play throughout the night, not caring that someone was watching her. They always watched her…always.

Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Gaara…and failing miserably. She had been searching for nearly three hours when she realized where he was.

'_The bridge. The place where he fell in love with me.'_

Sakura quickly changed her route and a few minutes later, she found Gaara. He was looming in the darkness, but Sakura knew he was there.

"Gaara…"

"What do you want?" His voice dripped with venom and a silent 'I'll kill you.'

"I'm sorry. I don't think you are a monster. I said that out of anger."

"Don't lie to me. I know what everyone thinks of…"

"I'm not everyone damn it! I love you!"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she turned to run away. However, Gaara grabbed her arm. She spun around to tell him to release her arm, but as soon as she turned around, Gaara's lips captured hers. She instantly melted into the kiss. As their tongues danced, Gaara's hand ran up and down her arm. He finally broke the kiss, but only because he needed to breathe.

"Sakura…I love you too."

"I know."

"How long have you known?"

"For about 5 years."

They began to walk back to her house. However, shuriken flew at her head again.

"Not again. What the fuck do you want Yuka?"

"I have to kill you!"

Sakura threw two kunai at the girl. Yuka deflected the kunai, but she suddenly felt something creeping up her leg. She quickly jumped away before the sand had a chance to grab her.

'_Sand? That means my poison has run its course. Damn it! I thought I would have more time.'_

Yuka shushined away before Sakura could realize what had happened. When she turned around, she was smiling at Gaara.

"Well, I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while. Let's head back home."

"Sakura…I'm healed." Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned back toward Gaara.

"What? When?"

"I've been healed for about two days now." Sakura's eyes began to swell with unshed tears.

"Oh…I suppose you can go home now and resume your duties."

"…"

"I have to report to Tsunade. Uh…when I get back, you may leave."

Before Gaara could say anything, Sakura was gone in a flurry of petals.

'_I don't want to go…I want to stay here…with her.'_

Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop, letting her tears fly free. It seemed no matter what she did, she lost the people she loved in some way or another.

"_Fine…I promise."_

'_He lied. He said he wouldn't leave me…no, he said he wouldn't leave until he was healed, but I wonder…does he really love me? And if he does, can't he stay with me?'_

Suddenly, a shadow of the past loomed in front of Sakura. She saw herself and Sasuke, the day he left her when she was younger.

'_He loved me too…why didn't he tell me? I knew Naruto and Kakashi had developed feelings for me over the years we were together…but Sasuke was always so cold…until he died.'_

Sakura shook her head to clear her blurry vision and continued to follow her route to Tsunade. As soon as she reached the tower, she burst through the door, surprising Tsunade and Shizune.

"Sakura…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that Gaara has been fully healed."

"Already? I didn't expect him to be healed for at least two more months."

"Neither did I…"

"You love him don't you Sakura-sama?"

"Shizune…I…I love him and I don't want him to go…"

"Sakura…"

"It's okay. He has responsibilities and I need to get my life back on track."

Tsunade dismissed Sakura. She quickly traveled back to her house and found that Gaara had already left, but she did find a note.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I have to get back to Suna. I have my duties and you need to get your life back to normal. When the time is right…we will cross paths again. Until then, I leave you with the only thing I can give you.**_

_**Gaara**_

Sakura looked down and picked up the necklace. It was a Japanese Kanji symbol…_love_. Sakura quickly slipped the necklace on and looked at it.

'_Until next time.'_

Sakura slipped out of her clothes and threw on a light silk nightgown. As she crawled under the covers, she had a large smile on her face.

'_I wonder when I will get to see you again. I hope you don't make me wait too long.'_

**Author's Note: Well, that was an interesting chapter. Hmmm….I wonder when I'll make their paths cross again. Maybe the next chapter…maybe a few chapters from now…I don't know. I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one. LOL. Took me long enough eh? Ummm….I will try to post my next chapter in a day or so. I don't have to share the computer today…as far as I know. My roomie has to go to her Uncle's wake today and my sister usually doesn't want to get on here. My Mom may want it though. LOL. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE #2: PLEASE Review! I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story and I'd like to know if you have any ideas on what I can do to make it better. One of my very wonderful readers pointed out that they didn't like the letters being written on the side when each person talks…and I agree. I despise writing those damn letters….haha….anyway, give me some feedback on what you think please. Audrey Rose**


	5. Chapter 5: Damn Regret

**Author's Note: Well, I got plenty of feedback. I'm glad you guys read my notes. Thank you. So, I know I'm taking a bit too long with my chapters, but I have to find ways to make all of my crazy ideas link up with each chapter so that it makes sense. LOL. Hope you guys aren't too mad at the late update!**

**Disclaimer: Words and actions are like ripples in a pond, but the waves will never settle, the restlessness never truly gone…(I own Ryuu, Lirin, and Yuka…nothing else!)**

**Ch. 5: Damn Regret**

Sakura woke and threw on a pair of black baggy pants and a baggy red shirt. She didn't feel like taking a shower…not today…not for the past two days. Her usually vibrant hair hung in strands down her back. She pulled it up into a ponytail and grabbed her money as she walked out the door.

'_Might as well do some grocery shopping while I'm gone. I haven't eaten in two days.'_

To confirm her hunger, her stomach growled. As Sakura jogged down the road, she ran into Ryuu.

"Hey Stranger! I haven't seen you in a while, where ya been?"

"Oh…hey Ryuu. I've been…busy."

"Are you okay? You look…depressed." _'She looks like shit! I wonder what's wrong.'_

"Look, I know I look like shit! You don't have to beat around the goddamned bush!"

Ryuu took a few steps back. Sakura immediately regretted taking her anger out on him.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bit…depressed."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

They walked over to the bench by the road…the bench that held so many painful memories. Over the next four hours, Sakura talked about Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto. Finally, she told him about Gaara.

"And then there's Gaara…"

"Who's Gaara?"

"He is the Kazekage of The Village Hidden In The Sand."

"What did he do?"

"He got better."

"…I don't understand. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes…but when he got better, he…had to leave."

"Oh…I see. You liked him?"

"Yeah…I do." Ryuu caught that 'do'.

"So what happened to him?"

And again, Sakura went into detail about Gaara. For the next hour, Sakura spilled her guts and at the end of it all, she felt better.

"Ryuu…thank you for listening."

"You're welcome…but, you have to pay me back."

"What!? How!?"

"Will you let me take you to the ceremony tonight? I would hate to see you go alone. You'll have to tell me what it's for though."

"I…I…yes, you may take me. The ceremony is to honor Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. They died saving this village…and me."

"So, how long did you know them?"

"Well, I really stared to get to know them when I was 12. I finally grew to love them all. Now, I've lost them."

After Sakura said that, the tears she'd been holding back started to flow. Ryuu grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. Although Sakura was slightly shocked, she liked the feeling of being held by him. She was being to have conflicting emotions about Ryuu and Gaara.

"Listen, we can only go as friends okay?"

"Okay."

Ryuu smiled at her and Sakura could swear that she felt herself melting. There was no doubt in her mind that he was handsome, but she didn't know him yet.

"Ryuu, tell me about yourself…please?"

"When I was five, my parents were killed in battle. I was passed along from relative to relative, until I decided it was better for me to leave and become a ninja in a village where nobody knew me. I was 16 then."

"How old are you now?"

"21."

"Really? So am I." Ryuu smiled at her and continued his story.

"I became a ninja, but the village said they had no use for me. So I came to Konoha and asked Tsunade-sama to allow me to become a Konoha shinobi."

"Wow, you've had a hard life, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your life has been much harder. So, where are your parents?" Sakura choked back the lump that formed in her throat.

"They…they died 3 years ago. They were in battle and were ambushed by some ninja. They could barely make out who the body belong to until I found my mother's ring."

Sakura fiddled with her mother's ring and then Sasuke's. Ryuu watched her for a minute then said something.

"So, is that your mother's ring?"

"This one is. The black one is Sasuke's. My bracelet belonged to Naruto. My necklace belonged to Kakashi."

"Sakura, I know how painful this must be for you. I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. I needed to vent on somebody who would listen to me and comfort me. Thank you, Ryuu."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Ryuu stood up behind her.

"Well, I'm going to go home and take a shower okay?"

"Okay. When is the ceremony?"

"It's at 7."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Yeah, but I'll be at Ino's house."

Sakura wrote down the directions to Ino's house and shushined back to her apartment. She quickly jumped in the shower and washed her hair three times. As she wrapped a towel around her, she felt a presence in her house.

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke? You aren't real! You're dead!" Sakura shut her eyes and opened them.

"I'm still here Sakura. You have a gorgeous body. I wish I could have seen it when I was alive."

"You could have…you never wanted me." _'_ _I must be going crazy! I'm talking to a ghost!'_

"I did want you…I was just too afraid to tell you."

Sasuke inched toward her, but he faded out before he could touch her. Sakura shut her eyes and convinced herself that she was hallucinating. She brushed out her hair and slipped on a pair of short jean shorts and a Red silk bikini top. The bikini top was almost too small for her breasts.

'_I'll have to go shopping one day.'_

Sakura slipped on a pair of flip-flops and sat down on her bed. She rummaged through her bag and found a light shimmer eye shadow and a light pink lipstick. She put on her make-up, grabbed her dress, shoes, and money, and headed toward Ino's house. She had decided to walk that day. Bad idea. She was getting cat calls left and right.

"Hey baby. Come shake that ass over here."

"Fuck off."

"Aww come on, Honey. Us four guys ain't gonna hurt ya."

Sakura was pissed. She sat her clothes down on a bench and asked the old lady sitting there to watch them for a minute. She slowly walked over to the four men standing in the shade of the store. She swung her hips and her hair flowed in the breeze. All three men were licking their lips by the time Sakura flashed them a smile. She moved the guy who was leaning on the wall and leaned there herself.

"You looking for a good time Honey?" said the first man.

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a romp in the bedroom?" said the first man.

"How about no."

"How about dinner…and then a romp in the bedroom?" said the second man.

"No."

"How about dinner and a movie…and a romp in the bedroom?" said the third man.

"Fuck off."

"How about dinner, a movie, and dancing and see where that takes us?" said the fourth man.

Sakura studied the fourth man. He was by far the youngest and the best looking. She could see his muscles rippling under id tight shirt. His eyes were a strange mix of green and blue and his hair was black. While he was waiting for her answer, he took of his shirt and took a drink of his water bottle. She pushed away from the wall and walked up to him. She pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe."

She gave him a kiss on the lips and walked away. All the other men looked at him and smiled.

"You are a lucky fucker with the ladies."

"Yeah, well tell them what they want to hear and you can get them out of their clothes on the first date."

Unfortunately for the four man, Sakura overheard what he said. She turned around and walked back up to him.

"Back already? I didn't think I'd see you for a while Beautiful."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh yeah? I guess that means I'll pick you up tonight."

"Nope."

Sakura used her monstrous strength and punched him through the brick wall in the alley. She turned towards the other men and smiled.

"Next time you try to hit on a woman, make sure she's not a kunoichi who can kick your ass!"

Sakura walked back up to the old lady who had watched her clothes and the show.

"Thank you so much. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can you move that table over for me? I paid those men and they can't even lift it."

"Sure."

The old lady and all four men watched Sakura…even though number four was injured. Sakura picked the table up with one hand a moved it to the exact spot the woman wanted it.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll be on my way now."

"Come back again."

Sakura continued towards Ino's house. When she got there, she could hear at least five different girls. She rang the doorbell and Ino answered it.

"Sakura!? Why are you here!?"

"I'm going to get ready for the ceremony."

"Oh, I didn't think you were going. You're a nit late though. It's almost 5:30."

"I know. I had to kick some ass. Listen I have to be ready by 6:30."

"Why? The stage is only 5 minutes away."

"I'm being picked up at 6:30."

"By who?"

"Well, you remember Ryuu from the market?"

"Sakura! You always get all the hot guys!"

"We're only going as friends. You're going with Shikamaru right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's hot too!"

"Am I now?"

"…Shikamaru…hi…I didn't know you were here."

"Thanks for the complement Sakura."

"Haha…you're welcome."

"Well, Hinata, Tenten, me, you, and Temari are here…"

"Temari?"

Sakura ran inside and found Temari easily.

"TEMARI!"

"What?"

"Is Gaara here?"

"Gaara? Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Damn Sakura…no. He had to stay home. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

"Right, I buy that."

"She's in love with him Temari."

"INO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Woah…my brother's in love?"

"…yes, I think. He said he was."

"Well, umm…Sakura…the reason he had to stay home…he had a…date with…"

"A date?" Sakura choked back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

"No…no…it's okay. I'm okay. Come on guys. Help me out with my hair."

By the time they were done with her hair, it had been clipped up, but long ringlets flowed down her back.

"Damn it Sakura! Cut your hair! It's too long!"

"No."

"Time for make-up."

They put a smoky gray color on her eyes with black eyeliner, black mascara, and slightly dark red lipstick.

"Done! What do you think?"

"It looks good."

"It will go with any of the dresses we know you have."

"Well, for your information, I bought a new dress."

"You bought a new dress and didn't tell me?"

"Yep. I'm gonna go put it on."

When Sakura came out of the bathroom she heard several gasps and a wolf whistle. The dress was red silk. It flowed to the floor and when she turned around, everybody saw that the back had crisscross straps and dipped low, almost showing her ass, but not quite.

"Sakura, I remember a time when you would have rather chewed off your arm than wear something that revealing and sexy."

"Thanks for the compliment Ino."

"Hey…it's 6:25. That dress could be troublesome."

"You worry too much."

**Author's Note: Well, I finally posted a new chappie. In the next one, we will see what happens at the ceremony. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Hearted Lullabies

**Author's Note: Well, I started typing this one on Jan. 21 at 10 AM, so I hope it turns out okay. Umm…I know there has been a bit of a delay with me posting chapters recently. The main reason for the delay is that my best friend who I've known for nearly 7 years is leaving to go to Kentucky for at least 6 months. She doesn't want to move back to West Virginia, but she wants to come and visit us every once and a while. So, I was trying to spend as much time as I could with her. I'm going to miss her dearly when she leaves. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Does your face hurt?…Cause it's killing me! LOL! (I own Ryuu, Lirin, and Yuka. Nothing else.)**

**Ch. 6: Broken Hearted Lullabies**

At 6:59 a knock sounded on Ino's door. All the bustling noise inside stopped and everyone stared after Ino as she went to answer the door.

"Hi, you must be Ryuu."

"Yes. Are you Ino?"

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ino held out her hand and he shook it, but Ino didn't let go. She had a devilish look in her eyes. In the blink of an eye, she was pulling him into the living room where Shikamaru waiting with rope and a chair. Ryuu's eyes got big as Ino pushed him into the chair and Shikamaru tied him up.

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

"We have a few questions to ask you, Ryuu."

"Where are you taking Sakura?" _'This guy looks troublesome.'_

"Well, I was going to come here at four and meet her friends, although you don't seem to trust me, and then I was going to suggest that we all go to the ceremony together."

"Oh…I feel stupid now. Shikamaru, untie him."

As Shikamaru untied him, Sakura walked behind Ryuu and whispered in his ear.

"Right on time I see."

Ryuu visibly jumped and turned his head. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he drank up the image of Sakura.

"There are no words to describe your beauty Sakura."

"Thank you. You look handsome in that tux." Sakura flashed him a smile as he came to sit beside her on the couch.

"So, let's begin our introductions shall we?"

"I'm Ryuu."

"Hi, I'm Tenten."

"Hi, I'm Hinata."

"Hi, I'm Temari."

"You've met me…Ino Yamanaka! Most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha!"

"I'm not sure about that Ino. Sakura seems more beautiful to me."

Ino's jaw hit the floor and everybody else but Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura burst out laughing and looked at Ryuu.

"We decided years ago, that we would share the title: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha."

"I see. Well, you are all extremely beautiful women. So, Temari are you not from Konoha."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh! I am Temari! Most beautiful kunoichi in all of Suna!"

Everybody burst out laughing. Soon they all settled down though.

"My name is Shikamaru."

"Hello."

"Hey It's 6:55. If we don't head out the door, we will be late."

Everybody stood and headed out the door. As they walked down the street toward the stage where to ceremony was being held outside, they got to know each other better. Soon, they were friends. As they approached the stage, Genma announced who was arriving, but one at a time.

"Okay, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ryuu, you will be seated at table number 1 at the head of the stage, with Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, Lee, Neji, and Kiba. Listen, get single file so I can announce who you are."

They did as was told and waited for Genma to start.

"Ryuu Yoshimoto." He walked down the stairs, aware of the eyes that followed him, and to the men's side of the table where he sat by Neji.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata followed suit but sat beside Shizune on the women's side of the table.

"Ino Yamanaka." She sat beside Hinata.

"Temari of Suna." She sat beside Ino.

"Tenten of Konoha." She sat beside Temari.

"Shikamaru Nara." He sat beside Lee.

"And our very last person to arrive, looking rather stunning, is Sakura Haruno."

As she walked down the isle with the grace befitting a woman, she felt the eyes of all the citizens of Konoha on her. She finally took her spot between Shizune and Tsunade. Still, after she sat down, the eyes of her male friends rested on her. She looked at Tsunade when she stood and walked to the stage.

"Today, we honor three of our brethren who fell in battle trying to rescue a teammate and save our village from Itachi Uchiha. Today we honor Sasuke Uchiha; age 21, Naruto Uzumaki; age 21, and Kakashi Hatake; age 35. We will now hear from their only surviving teammate."

Sakura stood and walked onto the stage. She took a deep breath and began.

"Many of you already know who I am, but for those who don't, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am the surviving member of Team 7. By the time Sasuke Uchiha turned 12, he was well known by everyone for his wits, Sharingan, and ability to learn extremely hard jutsus, but he was more to me. He was one of my teammates, my first love, and my friend. He worked hard to kill Itachi and in the end succeeded, but only by killing himself in the process. Kakashi Hatake, the son of The White Fang, Master of over 1, 000 jutsu, leader of Team 7. He was feared by many and known for his Sharingan eye. He was also my friend. He died saving me and assisting Sasuke. I was very close to him. In my heart, I loved him. Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi container. He was annoying, idiotic, eager, pushy…but he was also my friend. He was my teammate and friend. He had the love of Hinata…and of me. He was always there pushing all of us forwards. He was there pushing me forward when I wanted nothing more than to give up. Naruto had planned on becoming the next Hokage. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and I had a special bond, that could only be broken by death. Although, even now, I still feel that bond, despite the fact that they are no longer among the living. Today I honor my fallen teammates, but I do not simply honor them as heroes or special shinobi…I honor them as my friends. Thank you."

Sakura took her seat and tried to control the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Although there had been a long pause, after she had taken her seat. The crowd had burst into applause. Sakura smiled because before her, sat all the people who knew Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi as more than just shinobi. They knew them as friends.

**Four hours later:**

Sakura slowly took her time eating because after this, they would all head home. Sakura didn't want it to end. She felt safe because she was surrounded by people she loved. Still though, she also felt empty and her heart felt heavy. She missed her friends dearly. A tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Soon, everyone's plate was empty and Sakura stood to leave. Ryuu grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I want to take you to my favorite spot."

"Okay."

As they talked, Sakura was only vaguely aware of where they were headed. Soon, she heard the sound of a waterfall.

'_Our waterfall. Mine, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's waterfall. This is his favorite place?'_

"Here we are." Sakura burst into tears and Ryuu looked shocked.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"This was…our place…our special place!"

"Whose place?"

"Mine, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke's!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you brought me here. I needed to cry tonight."

"I'm glad you think so."

Sakura eyes got big and she turned around. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yuka…to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit tonight?"

"I just wanted to see how my favorite target was doing."

"Firstly, I am not your target. You couldn't kill me if you tried, which you have. Second, you will be the only one to die, which makes you my target."

"How cute. You think you can kill me. HA!"

"Sakura, you know her?"

"Yes. I've kicked her ass before. I'm about to do it again if you want to watch."

Suddenly everything went black.

'_What? Who…'_

**Author's Note: Well, there's another chapter down. I know it's shorter than normal, but there was no way to make the next chapter work if I kept going. LOL. So you'll just have to wait till I post the next chapter to find out who hit her. LOL. If you can guess you hit her, I'll congratulate you myself and mention you in a special note. You will not go unnoticed if you can guess right! However, you only have until I write my next chapter to guess. So, review! LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7:Betrayal

**Author's Note: YAY! New chapter! LOL. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The people who correctly guessed who hit Sakura are: **

**R i d 3 r**

**sharrahenly**

**Runlittlepiggy**

**ReiKai101**

**xoSweetEscape**

**Congratulations on being able to figure me out somewhat…you're probably the first people to ever do it. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Pardon me for interrupting, I'm not trying to make a pass. But you must be leaving the country, If you're packing that much ass. (I own Lirin, Yuka, and Ryuu. NOTHING ELSE!)**

**Ch. 7: Betrayal**

'_What? Who…'_

"Yuka you idiot! You almost gave me away!"

"Sorry, I…"

"No, I don't want your damn excuses! I ask you to do something simple and you can't do that! It's a good thing I need you, otherwise you'd be dead right now!"

"Ryuu, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get her to Lirin's okay."

Sakura was surprisingly heavy when she was unconscious. Finally, they got her to the dungeon though. Sakura started to stir.

"Oww, my head."

As her vision cleared she took in her surroundings and tried to remember what happened.

"Where the fuck am I and what the fuck happened to me?"

"You are at my employees house Sakura."

"Ryuu? What the hell is going on?"

"Well, we needed you out of the way. Yuka can't very well parade about looking like you if you aren't in here with me."

"Damn you! I trusted you!"

"I know. I had to lure you here. I would have killed you, but you're just to beautiful to pass up."

Fear took hold of Sakura's heart. Was he planning to….? Sakura's eyes widened and she began to tug at her bindings.

"The ropes are chakra infused, you're wasting your time. I will have my way with you, but first would you like something to eat?"

"FUCK YOU! You won't dare touch me!"

"Oh…is that so?"

Ryuu stood from his table and walked toward her. He stroked her face as she turned away from him. He laughed as his hand trailed her lips and felt the hot tears that landed of his fingers.

"Get away from me!"

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"RYUU!" He turned his head to observe the woman who had screamed his name.

"Lirin."

"Stop tormenting the poor bitch." He turned back toward Sakura and smiled. He whispered in her ear.

"Until tonight Cherry Blossom."

Sakura blanched as she caught the promise in his voice. She looked at the woman in front of her.

"Well, Sakura Haruno. I never thought I'd meet my rival in person. My, you're beautiful, but not as beautiful as me."

"I see you're trying to be as beautiful as me, what was it…Lirin? Well, if not for your bad breath, yellow teeth, large nose, thin lips, and terrible personality, then you could be as beautiful as me."

Sakura never thought that she was particularly beautiful and she was never vain, she was just trying to unnerve Lirin. It worked. She called for Ryuu to take Sakura to his room and do whatever he wished with her. Fear once again gripped her as she spotted a very excite Ryuu coming toward her.

"Looks like I'll have you sooner than I thought."

'_If I'm going to break out of here, I need to play along.'_

As Ryuu carried her to his room, Sakura shifted her body so that it was rubbing up against his manhood. Each time he took a step, Sakura could feel him harden against her ass. It made Sakura sick thinking of the things she would have to do. Sakura swallowed her pride and looked at Ryuu.

"If you untie me, I promise it will be more pleasurable on both of us Ryuu."

She must have said the magic words because she found herself being untied. As the rope fell to the floor, she whirled to face him. She pressed her lips to his and allowed his hands to roam her body. He pushed her onto the bed and began to take his clothes off. After he was naked, he began to undress her. He positioned himself between her legs and just as he was about to enter her, she stopped him.

"Ryuu, I'd like a little foreplay. Will you eat my pussy?"

Although he had not been order, he slid his body down. Sakura placed her legs over his back. Just as he was about to begin, Sakura caught his head between her legs and twisted. She didn't ease up on the pressure until she heard his neck break. Sakura quickly stood and began to get dressed. She however decided against her dress when she spotted a woman's tight fitting body suit. It was black and for some reason, it fit Sakura like a glove.

'_It's just coincidence.'_

Sakura walked into the hall. She had taken all the weapons she could find and had one of her kunai at the ready. She heard Lirin down the hall and walked toward the sound.

"Stupid bitch thinks she's prettier than me. Ha! She's nowhere near as beautiful as me. The only thing I need to complete my beauty is that Uchiha boy by my…"

Lirin's words were cut off as she saw a kunai fly into Lirin's neck. That was what she was about to do, but it seemed that Yuka had beat her to it. She waved at Sakura to follow her.

"Yuka, why are you helping me?"

"I hated Lirin. She threatened my parents lives. She beat on me and told me I had to kill you and Gaara. I don't want to. I like you. You're nice. I'm glad you found the outfit I left for you. Come, we must hurry. Gaara-sama is in trouble."

At the mention of Gaara being in trouble, she allowed her feet to carry her faster than she had ever in her life. They shushined to the Kazekage tower and walked around the back to peer through a window. Gaara was sitting with a beautiful woman with purple hair and red eyes. Sakura saw the kunai behind her back, but before she could do anything, Yuka had thrown several senbon through the window and into the girl's neck.

"Sakura, I must leave an find my parents. Be aware that there may be a large group of Nin after you. Lirin was a leader of sorts, but you killed Ryuu. His group is more dangerous than Orochimaru and Itachi mixed together. Please be careful and tell Gaara-sama I'm sorry."

Sakura jumped through the window. Gaara's sand was at the ready for an attack, but dropped to his side when he saw who was in front of him. Sakura jumped on his desk and captured his lips with hers. They instantly melted into the kiss, but broke it because of the news Sakura had received.

"Yuka said she was sorry for trying to kill you. She helped me and you both. Listen, we have to leave tonight. Nin will be searching for us. A very large group of Nin."

"Slow down Sakura. We have to leave tonight?"

"Yes. After I send Tsunade a message about where I will be. It is now my mission to protect you. We must leave."

Sakura jumped from the table and scribbled a message on a piece of paper. She attached it to Gaara's message bird and let it out the window. Gaara had returned to the room with a bag. He was dressed in tight fitting clothes, making it hard for Sakura to look away.

"I know where we are hiding."

Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and shushined to their hiding place. After the Sakura petals drifted away, Gaara found himself looking upon a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we exactly?"

"This was Sasuke's cabin. He built it after he left."

"Oh."

Sakura led him inside and into the bedroom. After they put his things away, a messenger bird arrived from Tsunade.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Be careful. I've heard of this group. They are very dangerous. Please stay in hiding as long as it takes. Make sure Gaara stays safe. Please stay alive Sakura.**_

_**Tsunade**_

"So, would you mind telling me why the hell I have to stay here?"

Sakura began the story. An hour later, she was out of breath and Gaara understood why they were in hiding.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I just knew I had to keep you safe."

Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes. There was a question there. He could see she wanted to ask who the woman was.

"She was there on business. She wanted to form an alliance with us."

"That's not what I wanted to ask, but I believe you. I though you said you were healed."

"I am."

"Then why couldn't you sense her hostility?"

"I…"

"You lied didn't you? You aren't fully healed."

"No, I'm not."

"Why did you want to leave so bad?"

"You were driving me crazy!"

"What?! What did I do?!"

"Every time I turned around, you were there. Every time I closed my eyes you were there. You filled my senses. I couldn't sleep without dreaming of you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

"I…I want you Sakura."

"Gaara, I…"

Her words where cut short when his lips crashed on hers. Now she knew why he wasn't acting like himself. The poison was still in his system, but at the current moment she was too busy to care.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know the whole thing was a bit rushed. I wanted the chapter to have the urgency depicted in the story though. If the whole thing had gone any slower, Gaara would have died. LOL. Next chapter will begin with lemon **


	8. Chapter 8: Obsidian Rapture

**Author's Note: Well, are you ready for some steamy lemon action? No?…Yes?…Well, if you say no, too bad because I'm writing it anyway! LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! REVIEW!!! I live on your reviews!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The art of flying lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss…Try it sometime and let me know how it went. LOL. (I owned Lirin and Ryuu before they died, but I still own Yuka. NOTHING ELSE!)**

**Ch. 8: Obsidian Rapture**

Sakura pulled away before things progressed any further. Gaara looked at her, his eyes conveying his confusion.

"Gaara, I need to know…is the poison causing you to be attracted to me?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, before…before, you never would have laid a hand on me."

"Sakura, since they seal Shukaku…I've had feelings that I have never felt before. Happiness and…love being one of them."

"So, you really love me? You aren't just using me?"

"No. I love you. I would never use you."

"I love you too Gaara."

Sakura threw herself in his arms and hugged him. Gaara didn't know how to react at first, so he just hugged her back. Sakura pulled herself from him and stood up. The outfit that she was wearing hugged her every curve and Gaara fought the urge to throw her on the floor and take her. Sakura bent down and picked up a few pieces of wood. She found some matches on a mantel and lit a fire. She turned around and examined their new home. It was still clean since she came here every week.

"Gaara, remember that we cannot use our jutsu for a while."

"Okay."

Sakura walked the short distance to the closet and pulled out a set of silk sheets that she had stored there. She quickly made the bed and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out some water and pulled kettle out of the cabinet. She quickly set the kettle over the fire, and when the water heated, she made some peppermint tea. She handed Gaara a cup and sat down on the bed.

"Gaara, you can come and sit with me."

Gaara eased off the floor and began to walk towards her. She noted how well his clothes accented his muscular body. As she stared at him, his muscled rippled under his cloths. Sakura struggled to keep her thoughts from roaming, but fail miserably.

'_God, I want to know what he feels like under those clothes. I want to feel his hands on my body. I want…'_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…What?"

"I asked if we were going to sleep together since there is only one bed."

"Yes. I won't have you sleeping on the floor, you might get sick."

Gaara smirked at her and quickly finished his tea. Sakura followed suit, but she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Gaara, I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me okay?"

"Okay."

Sakura quickly threw her clothes into the corner and slid under the hot water. Although she loved a hot shower, she had to hurry. She was sharing hot water with another person after all. She found a bottle of cherry scented shampoo and began to lather her hair. She watched the suds flow down the drain as her long hair once again became silky and tangle free. She quickly shut the water off and began to towel dry her body. She wrapped up her hair and pulled a longer towel onto her body. She'd have to go past Gaara in order to get into the dresser to find her spare clothes that she had stored there in case of emergency. However, when she opened the door, Gaara was nowhere in sight. Sakura thought nothing of it as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black nightgown. It was shorter than she remembered and was slightly see-through. She threw her towel down and slipped on the gown. The bottom of it just reached past her ass and the top dipped low, almost too low.

'_Damn it! This thing is skimpier than I remember. Oh well. I don't expect to be doing anything anyway. Gaara can't be serious…can he? He can't really love me…"_

Sakura pulled out a pair of red silk boyshorts and slipped them on before she grabbed the hairbrush on top of the dresser. She threw her second towel onto the floor and began to brush her long tresses and they flowed like silk down her back. She ran one hand through her hair to make sure that she hadn't inadvertently cause any tangles to form. Everything was satisfactory until she heard the bathroom door open. When she turned around, Gaara was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. His muscles rippled underneath his taut, creamy skin. Sakura thought that her eyes were going to pop out of her head. It was her dream come true! Well, mostly anyway. He wasn't completely naked…yet. Sakura was mesmerized by a drop of water that ran down his chest at an achingly slow speed. Sakura wanted to run her hands over his body. He began to walk toward her, but stopped just a breath away.

"Sakura…I…"

"Gaara?"

"I want you Sakura."

"I…"

"Sakura…do you want me?"

"I…yes."

That was all she'd needed to say. Gaara quickly closed the distance between the and ran his hands through her hair before capturing her lips with his. He nibbled on her full lower lip, begging for entrance, which she willingly gave. His tongue fought with hers for dominance, while their hands ran over each other. Gaara broke their kiss and pulled her gown over her head. She stared at the expanse of silky skin before he began to massage one of her breasts. Sakura moaned as his hands cupped and kneaded her breasts. Gaara could feel her nipples becoming hard nubs under his hands. Finally, he took her nipple in his mouth and began to gingerly suck on it. Sakura moaned and arched into his mouth. He ran his free hand through her hair again, reveling in the feel. He laid hr back on the bed and slipped off her boyshorts. He looked at the soft patch of pink curls between her legs and wondered how it would feel. He quickly dropped his towel and laid down beside her. He kissed down the side of her neck, nipping at her collarbone. Sakura could feel the warmth pooling in her stomach and the wetness between her legs. Gaara once again capture her nipple as his hand trailed down her stomach to rest on her thigh. Her hand traced his defined muscles and ran down his stomach. She timidly grasped his very large, very erect member in her hand and began a slow and steady pace. A husky moan escape Gaara's throat and he fought the urge to take her once again. Instead, his hand traveled toward her center and played with her thick patch of curls. Sakura felt as though someone had sent a lightening bolt through her body. Gaara slowly opened her warm folds and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Sakura gasped and arched toward his hand, moaning as she got used to the new sensation. Sakura stopped her movements and began to lightly caress Gaara's penis. Her thumb rubbed over his head and then trailed down his long length. Sakura nearly screamed out as she felt a long, slender, slightly calloused finger slid into her hot sex. She immediately let go of his length and gripped the sheets. Gaara slowly thrust his finger in and out of her hot sex. As Gaara continued, Sakura knew she wanted more. Sensing her need, he pulled his finger out of her and looked at her.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this? I know that you're still a virgin and it's going to hurt."

"I know…yes, I want you Gaara."

Gaara gave her a smile…a real smile…and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust forward slightly, but he couldn't quite get his member to enter her. He tried again, but was met with the same result. He looked at Sakura giving her a quick apology as he captured her lips and thrust forward harder, finally gaining entrance and causing her a significant amount of pain. She cried into his mouth and he saw tears running down her cheeks from her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked you…"

"No! It's okay. It's just that you're so damn big!"

Sakura gave a small laugh and moved experimentally accidentally thrusting him farther into her. She gave him the okay and he moved slightly in her to make sure she was going to be wet enough, and then he pulled back and plunged into her again. A few more tears slid down her cheek and he kissed them away before beginning a slow and steady rhythm of thrusting. Soon enough, Sakura was beginning to moan and urge him to move faster. He complied and she began to meet him thrust for thrust.

'_Goddamn, she so fucking tight.'_

Her sharp nails ran across his back, not quite drawing blood, but exciting him more. He could feel himself getting closer to release. Sakura moaned his name and begged him to go faster. She was almost to the edge. Gaara sensed her urgency and picked up pace once again, thrusting into her with demonic speed. He felt the first ripples of orgasm race through her and in the next instant, nails dug into the skin on his back, causing him to bleed as they broke the skin, and her cry of pure ecstasy seemed to vibrate off every wall. As soon as he had felt her nails, he had released his seed with a low moan. He held her while her body shook from the mind shattering orgasm. Finally calmed down enough to move, he pulled out of her, causing another moan to be ripped from her throat, and laid down beside her. Sakura turned toward him and kissed him deeply.

"Gaara…I love you. That was…amazing."

"Yes it was and I love you too."

Sakura snuggled up against him and for the first time, she smelled his body wash.

'_FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'm going to get horney again! Damn Axe! Oh shit too late.'_

Sakura could feel herself getting aroused as she inhaled the scent of Axe. (Yes, I put Axe in my story because Axe is the best thing on a guy….EVER!)

"Sakura, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you promise to never leave me?" Sakura suddenly sat up and looked at Gaara, not caring that the sheet had fallen from her body.

"Gaara, I would never leave you. What made you think that?"

"Everybody that I ever cared about…left me."

"Gaara…I…me too."

"What?"

"Everybody I have ever cared about either left me or betrayed me…er well, the people I care most about anyway."

"Sakura does it bother you that we have to hide out here?"

"…No. I used to come here a lot. I love this place. It holds a lot of memories for me."

Sakura stood up and ran her hand along the wall of the cabin.

"Every wall holds a good or bad memory for me. I love this cabin."

She turned toward him again, the light from the fire giving her a beautiful glow.

"Now, I have another wonderful memory to add to the walls on the cabin. I have you."

Sakura walked back over to the bed and kissed him again. She straddled him and kissed him again. She had to keep from asking if he would make love to her again. She knew that he would be spent for…what the hell?! Sakura looked down and realized that he was hard again.

"How are you hard again? You should be spent!"

"Shukaku…even if he is sealed, I'm still like a demon…as you should have notice when we made love."

Sakura blushed as she realized just what he was talking about. He smiled at her again.

"You look cute when you blush."

"Gaara!"

She smacked him playfully on the chest. He grinned at her and the burst out laughing. She had never heard him laugh. She liked his laugh.

"You should laugh more often."

"Why?"

"I like your laugh and hearing you laugh…makes me happy."

"Really?"

"Yes…but never ever wear Axe again."

"Why?"

"Do I have to tell the truth?"

"Yes."

"Because…it makes me horney."

"Really? That's all the more reason to wear it."

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a can of Axe and sprayed himself with it. Sakura could feel herself growing wet each time she inhaled. Finally, she could hold it off any longer and she placed his penis at her entrance and thrust down on it. Gaara wasn't expecting it and let out a loud moan. Sakura began to ride him with a speed that could only be matched by him. Finally, he got a grip on himself and began to meet her thrust for thrust. He sat up and took a hard nipple into his mouth. Sakura moan louder as he pleasured her more than she thought possible. Soon, she felt the waves ripple through her and she knew she'd be pushed over the edge. She leaned up and whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Fuck me fast and hard."

He flipped her, never stopping their rhythm. When she lay on the bed, he picked up speed that she was sure was impossible. Within minutes, she had cum, but Gaara hadn't. He continued to pound into her, making her orgasm again before spilling his seed again. Sakura chest heaved with every breath she took. Gaara laid down beside her, totally spent. Sakura snuggled against him, ignoring the Axe and soon, sleep claimed them both. Only one thought crossed both of their minds…

'_I'm going to be sore in the morning.'_

**Author's Note: Well, that was fun to write. Haha! They will both be sore in the morning! I hope to post the next chapter within the next few days. I'm so sad! I no longer have the Cartoon Network channel! I can't watch Naruto!! WAAH!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tormented Reminiscences

**Author's Note: Well, my day thoroughly sucked. All my family can do is fight, so I try to stay out of it by writing my next chapter. Woo!**

**Disclaimer: As I lay in bed and look at the stars, I wonder…"Where the fuck is my roof?" (I owned Lirin and Ryuu before they died, but I still own Yuka. NOTHING ELSE!)**

**Ch. 9: Tormented Reminiscences**

Sakura woke and as she predicted, she was sore as hell. She quickly healed herself and moved Gaara's arm so that she could take another shower. Sakura turned on the hot water and let it flow down her body. Sakura reminisced about the happenings of the past few days. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. She still loved Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, but she had to move on. She would never forget them or the fact that she had loved them before she'd love Gaara, but she had to remember her happiness. Sakura quickly washed her hair and body and hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her hair and her body. When she turned around, she saw Sasuke standing in the door.

"What the hell?"

"Sakura, I won't leave you alone. I miss you too much and I have to make sure you're going to be okay."

His voiced seemed to echo giving it and eerie sound. Sakura looked at him.

'_I'm going crazy! I see ghosts! Then I talk to them! God! I need some mental help!'_

"Sakura, you're not crazy. I'm dead, but I want to stay to protect you. Kakashi and Naruto are here too."

"Where?"

"Hey Sasuke! Come look at who's been in your bed with Sakura!" Sasuke turned and began to walk out the door toward his bedroom.

"No Sasuke! Don't!"

Too late, he was almost at the bed. Naruto and Kakashi were poking Gaara in the side with ghostly fingers. As Sasuke saw who was in the bed, he turned toward Sakura. He was very angry.

"So, it's Gaara now? This is who you chose to replace us?"

"No! He'll never replace you! I loved you guys first!"

Tears shimmered down her cheeks and she sank to the floor. Tears found their way in between her fingers to land on the wood floor. Her head hung limply while the tears continued to fall. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura?"

Her head jerked up and she flung herself at the man. She sobbed onto his shoulder and he held her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"They won't go away! They want to torture me! They won't let me forget!"

"Who?"

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi! I know it sounds crazy, but I still see them. They say they won't leave until they know I am protected! Gaara, please I'm not making this up! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, they are standing behind you."

Sakura turned around and sure enough, they were standing behind her, glaring at Gaara.

"If you hurt her Gaara, we'll kill you."

"I know and I won't. I love her."

The three stumbled back as his words sunk in.

"You _love_ her?"

"Yes. I love her. I would never hurt her."

"Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you didn't replace us."

"Sakura-chan, do you really want to forget us?"

"No! I don't want to forget you…just the day I lost you."

Memories suddenly assaulted her.

_She smiles like a child_

_With flowers in her hair_

_With blood on her hands_

_Into the sun she stares_

_Not all scars show_

_Not all wounds heal_

_Sometimes you can't always feel_

_The pain someone else feels_

_When the cornerstone falls away_

_And nothing is as it should be or stay_

_It brings chaos, panic, and insanity_

_To the point where life becomes nothing but pain_

Sakura screamed and willed the memories to go away. They did and she was left sobbing in Gaara's arms once again. A sense of dread filled her heart.

'_Is Gaara going to be taken away too? Please God no! II can't stand to lose him.'_

She looked up and Gaara and tried to dry her tears. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's spirits had gone again. As soon as Sakura had a hold on herself, she looked back to Gaara.

"You really saw them?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm not going crazy?"

"No."

Sakura kissed him softly. She pulled herself off the floor and began to get dressed. She pulled on a black bra, a tight black tank top, and baggy red hip huggers. Gaara though she looked almost gothic.

'_Hot…very hot. But when did she start wearing clothes like this?'_

"Gaara, are you sore too?"

"A bit."

Sakura placed her hand over is lower region and began to heal him. He was actually very sore, but he wouldn't tell her that. Soon, all his pain was gone and realized that she was going to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to return to days when I know I still felt alive."

With that said, she shushined. Gaara was left with her words.

"What did she mean?"

What did Sakura mean? Shopping spree of course. She bought two boxes of black hair dye. One was jet black and the other blueish-black. She bought them both new clothes. She new both of their sizes…literally. (Wink-wink. LOL.) Finally, she stopped by the market and bought groceries that should last them about a month. She quickly shushined back to the cabin. She actually shushined to the middle of the cabin. Gaara was a bit surprised to see her.

"So, what did you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What you said…what did you mean?"

"Oh! What better way for a girl to feel alive than shopping!"

"You went shopping?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"A small village to the south of here. Hardly any people know of it."

"Oh."

"Here."

She tossed him his clothes and hair dye. He looked at the dye and then her.

"You have to dye your hair."

"Why?"

"So that if we got out nobody will recognize you."

"Well, what are you going to do about my eyes and tattoo?"

"I already have that covered."

She quickly pulled out some make-up products and his eyes got big.

"No…no, you will NOT put make-up on me."

"Wanna bet?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him cockily.

"I…you…no….fine!"

Sakura quickly hugged him and went to dye her hair. 45 minutes later, Sakura's hair was a blue-black color. Gaara looked at the dye and then at her.

"Here, I'll help."

Sakura took the dye and began to mix it. Gaara looked at the towel around his shoulders while she massaged the dye into his hair.

'_This feels nice.'_

"All done. Now, we have to wait 20 minutes."

20 minutes later, Sakura was helping him wash the dye out of his hair. Finally, she towel dried his hair and brushed it out. For some reason, she really enjoyed brushing his hair.

"Gaara, turn around."

He did and she began to put the make-up on his face. 10 minutes later, she smiled.

"Okay, you can look in the mirror now."

When he did, he didn't recognize himself. His dark circles and tattoo were completely gone. She had draw on some very realistic looking eye brows. He touched the make-up and found that it would not come off.

"It's a special make-up for ninja. They only make it in the village I went to. What do you think?"

"I think…you did a good job. I don't even recognize myself. But, what are you going to do about yourself? I still recognize you."

Sakura turned around and pulled a box out of her bag. Gaara looked at the box and realized that she had bought a pair of contacts. She put them in and her eyes became the color of molten gold (if gold becomes hot enough, it can get the color of a light orange with gold swirls. This is what her eyes look like). He stared at her mystified. If he had not known who was standing before him, he might have mistaken her for someone else.

"Sakura, you look…beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"So, what do these new clothes look like?"

Sakura smiled at him and picked up his clothes. He had three new pairs of boxers, pants, shirts, and shoes. His boxers were all silk, one pair was red, one black, and one blue. He put on the black pair. He looked at the pants. One pair was a dark green plaid pattern with chains hanging down the sides. The second pair was blood red with black anarchy symbols. The third pair was black with blue dragons. He picked the second pair of pants. He looked at the shirts. One was a long-sleeved green shirt, tight-fitting from the way it looked. The second shirt was a black silk button-up shirt. The third shirt was a tight-fitting, dark blue tee-shirt. Gaara put on his black silk button-up shirt and turned around to look at her.

"What's with all the silk?"

"I have…a thing…for silk."

"What type of thing?"

"I like the way it feels…across bare flesh."

Gaara picked up the hint of lust in her voice and smiled at her. Then he looked at her bags. She had at least three bags of clothes for herself. (Girls and our shopping…LOL!)

"Why did you buy so many clothes?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't gone clothes shopping in a long time and everything in my closet…well, it doesn't want to cover my…"

"Assets?"

"Yes, my assets."

"So, model for me."

**Author's Note: Well, a whole chapter devoted to fashion…I love it. LOL. It all leads up to some very important events. So, if you're a guy or girl reading my fic and you hate fashion…I'm sorry. Bear with me. The next chapter will also be about fashion and…other things. LOL. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sexy Show

**Author's Note: More fashion to come…among…other things (wink wink) lol. I hope you guys like this chapter! Well, I was going to work on this yesterday night, but my sister took the computer. I started to write the chapter at 12 AM because I had the holy shit scared out of me! There was a guy outside our house screaming "Help me! Oh God…Please help me!" Well, my first reaction was to open the door and help the guy, but as I unlocked our first lock, I remembered something about a murderer I had read. There has recently been a man going around people's houses screaming for help and when someone open's their door, he brutally kills them. So, I locked my second lock back and stood by the door with my hand grasping one of my Japanese swords. Eventually, the guy stopped wailing and left. We heard a car start, drive slowly past our house, and then leave. Isn't that fucked up? **

**Disclaimer: People are always saying you suffer from insanity, you suffer from insanity. I say, "No I don't, I enjoy every minute of it." (What I own and don't own still applies.)**

**Ch. 10: Sexy Show**

She quickly pushed him out of the door and shut it. She stepped out of her old clothes and underwear and pulled her new underwear out. She slipped on a pair of blood red boyshorts and a red silk bra. She opened the door slowly and struck a rather seductive pose. She leaned against the door, her long blue-black hair framing her luscious body. Gaara had to fight the urge to throw her on the bed…damn she looked good. Sakura smiled when she saw his nod of approval. She stepped back into the bathroom and changed yet again. This time, she came out wearing a lacey, black bra with lace Tonga panties. She twirled around, giving his a nice view of her ass and walked back into the bathroom. While she changed, Gaara could feel himself beginning to harden.

'_She's gonna keep this up and she'll be sore in the morning again.'_

He looked up when he heard the door open again. This time she came out wearing a dark green bra that pushed her breasts up and increased the amount of cleavage shown and a pair of emerald green thongs. Again, she twirled…and again…Gaara felt himself get harder.

'_Don't know how much I can take…I didn't think she'd be modeling underwear…just clothes.'_

Sakura walked into the bathroom once again, but she did not take off her thongs, just her bra. She slipped on a black with burgundy trim eyelet corset and black and red plaid pants. When she walked out of the bathroom, she heard a sharp intake of breath. Gaara was mentally drooling all over the floor and she could see it in his eyes. She gave him a smile and changed yet again. This time when she came out, she had on a black pleather buckle corset and black and red stitch chain bondage pants. Once again, she could see the lust in his eyes. She walked into the bathroom again and changed. She was wearing a blue flower brocade corset and black chain pants. Gaara was mentally undressing her when she yet again walked into the bathroom to change. Gaara tried to keep the need out of his voice when he called to her.

"How many more outfits do you have?" Sakura picked up on the hint of need in his voice.

"Just one more." Gaara didn't miss her seductive tone either.

'_I wonder just what she plans on doing…maybe it has something to do with her last outfit.'_

Gaara literally fell off the bed when Sakura walked out of the bathroom in her last outfit. She ran up to him and helped him off the floor.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Damn it! Warn a man before you walk out in something that damn sexy!"

Sakura looked down at her outfit and realized that it might have been a bad idea. Gaara would be the only person to see the red and black flower lace bustier and thong set, but it was still slightly unnerving.

"I'm sorry…maybe I should just take it back…"

"No! Hell no!"

"But I thought…"

"Sakura, you are a beautiful woman, no matter what you wear…but that outfit…that outfit makes me want you so damn bad."

"So, the outfit is a good thing?"

"Yes."

Sakura was only going to give him a little kiss, but the instant her lips met his, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull away. Gaara's velvety soft tongue ran across her bottom lip and begged to taste the sweet honey that was her mouth. She willingly obliged and Sakura began to feel warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. She pressed herself against Gaara and felt his hard member straining to be released from it's bindings. Gaara's lips moved from her mouth to suckle on her neck and collarbone. Sakura's hands confidently rubbed the bulge that strained against Gaara's pants. He sucked in a breath as he felt her touch. God he wanted to take her now, but he new he'd have to be gentle. She wasn't used to having sex after all. While Gaara fought for restraint, he hadn't noticed that Sakura's swift hands had worked the buttons and zipper loose on his pants. Sakura began to rub his member, the only separating skin from silk was the thin silk fabric. Gaara moaned and moved his hands to release the string that held on her clothing. Sakura began to unbutton his shirt and it soon fell away. With one yank of the little ribbon that tied on the bustier, it fell away, exposing a hard pink nipple. His mouth instantly latched onto it and he sucked gingerly and nipped every so often. Moans tore from Sakura's throat as waves of pleasure washed over her. Sakura arched into his mouth as he began to suck harder. He pulled at the ribbons on each side of her thongs, and the thin fabric pooled on the floor. Sakura quickly closed her legs before his hand found their way to her core. She gave a yank and his pants and boxers fell away. She ran feather light touches over the length of his member and it was driving Gaara mad. She grasped the head or his member and the pad of her thumb played with the slit. Gaara moaned and sucked hard on her nipple, ripping another moan from her throat. Finally, with much mental pleading from Gaara, she began to move her hand up and down his long, hard shaft. She set an even pace until he suddenly picked her up. He placed her on the bed and kissed her once again. His hand snaked his way between her legs and cupped her moist center. Sakura arched into his hand and whimpered slightly. She wanted him to touch her more intimately. He ran his fingers over her soft lips and pulled them open with his thumb and middle finger. He gingerly played with her clit, tearing moan after moan from her throat until he stopped and pulled his fingers away. She whimpered in protest until he began to kiss his way down her stomach. Finally, he settled between her legs. Sakura looked down at him, a bit confused at what was going to happen. He gave her a small smirk and licked her lips. Sakura's back arched and she moaned.

'_Fuck! I didn't know I was so sensitive down there. God! Is that what he going to do or…'_

A loud moan tore from her lips and his tongue began it's assault on her center. He would flit her clit and suck on it and then moved to stick his tongue deep into her wet opening. A few minutes went by and he continued his assault until he felt her body begin to convulse, then he sucked very hard on her clit and nipped it, sending her over the edge. A scream tore from her throat and vibrated along the walls. Her body shook while her lapped up her juices. When she finally stopped shaking, Gaara moved up and kissed her. She tasted a mixture of him and herself and decided that it wasn't a bad taste. Once again, as she took a deep breath, she smelled his intoxicating Axe. God she loved that stuff. Suddenly, she found herself on her hands and knees, facing away from him. She stood on her knees and pressed her back against his chest. She thought he was going to fuck her doggy style…but she was wrong. He placed his hands began her knees and picked her up. Sakura wobbled for a moment before steadying herself.

"What are you doing?"

"This."

He slowly thrust his member into her. She cried out in both slight pain and extreme pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I know it still hurts a little."

Gaara allowed gravity to pull her down on his thick shaft. As she slid down, moans tore from her lips and she realized that he had pulled her legs farther apart. She soon realized why as he was buried completely to the hilt in her. He had better access now and it was…amazing. He began a slow pace before he soon found he panting. His strokes became longer and faster before she cried out for him to fuck her hard. Again, he fucked her with demonic speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin and their mingled moans pushed them over the edge and they both orgasmed so hard that they blacked out for a minute. As soon as Sakura recovered from her blackout, she pulled out of his grasp. Gaara could do nothing but fall back against the pillows. Despite the fact that he had demonic strength, he was spent. That had been the hardest he had ever cum in his life. God, Sakura drove him crazy! Sakura flopped down beside him, but shot up as she heard a sound outside their cabin. Gaara hadn't yet recovered from his orgasm and he could only lay there. His body refused to move.

"Gaara, stay here."

Gaara was going to protest, but he was too late. She had grabbed her kunai and jumped through the open window. As Sakura stalked around the outside of the cabin, she came upon a man. He…was…pleasuring himself! Sakura felt sick. She came up behind him and held the kunai to his throat.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"S-Sakura…I'm sorry. Tsunade told me to check up on you and when I came upon the cabin you and Gaara were…well ya know."

"Neji?!" _'Oh dear fucking God! Neji has seen me have sex…wait…NEJI SAW ME NAKED!'_

Sakura didn't think that Neji was ugly or anything, but he was her friend. She released the kunai and waited while he cleaned himself up before speaking to him again.

"So, you decided to peep…and masturbate?"

"I…uhh…I'm sorry." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry about it Neji. You're only human. If I were in your position, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, how long were you there exactly?"

"Well, I've been here long enough to see that last outfit you wore. That was hot."

Sakura swore her jaw hit the ground. She had never heard Neji say anything or anybody was hot.

'_Thank God he hasn't turned around yet. I think I would die if he saw me naked again.'_

Just as Sakura thought it, he did it. His eyes got as big as saucers and she saw him instantly harden in his pants. That vexed her slightly.

"Neji…are you a virgin?"

"I..I…no…"

"Neji?"

"Yes."

"So, you talk big shit to other guys…and you are still a virgin?"

"Sakura…it's a guy thing."

"You know, you could have been thoroughly fucked already if you had told the truth."

"What?"

"Tenten really likes you…but she didn't think you would want an inexperienced lover, so she never asked you to go out with her or become her lover."

Neji's jaw fell as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"So you're telling me…that Tenten wants me, but she's afraid I don't want her because I lied to all the men in the village?"

"Yep. Now, I suggest you stop staring at my body before I kill you or Gaara does."

"Right…sorry." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, are you going to ask her out?"

"You aren't the girl I used to know are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're standing in front of me naked and you just asked a direct question about other people's relationships."

"In that case…no. Now, are you going to ask her out or do I have to stand her all night and freeze my nicely rounded ass off?"

"Yes, I'm going to ask her out. I just came to check up on you and give you some money."

"Nobody knows you're here right?"

"Right."

"Hang on just a second."

She took the money and jumped back in through the window. She came back with a scroll.

"Here, give this to Tsunade."

"Okay…bye."

"Bye."

"Oh Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

She gave him a smile and he shunshined away. Sakura laughed to herself as she crawled back through the window.

"Who was that?"

"Neji. It seems we had an audience."

"Well, I hope he enjoyed himself…because I am going to kill him."

"Why?"

"Nobody sees you naked except me…and he just stared at you for a long time."

"Don't worry about it. I let him know about a girl that likes him…unfortunately, she said if she ever found out he was lying, she was going to beat him into a bloody pulp. I think she could do more damage than you."

"Who is the girl?"

"Tenten."

"Yep, she could do more damage."

They laughed as Sakura plopped down beside him in the bed. He held her and warmed her slightly chilled body. Soon, they fell asleep. They would have a very long day ahead of themselves.

**Author's Note: Well, prepare yourselves for the next chapter because there is going to be one hell of a major twist! I can't wait to write it. LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the whole two lemons in a row thing. I had to make the story work and this was the way to do it. Plus…it's fun to write lemons. LOL. Review please! I like it when people tell me what they think.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Twist

**Author's Note: Are you ready to be blown away by an unexpected, kick ass, mind blowing twist?! Good, cause I'm ready to write it! LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter because this is perhaps the most difficult twist to write in. LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Return to days when you know you still felt alive. Reveal the way you felt when you don't look inside. (lyrics to Atrophy by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) (What I own and don't own applies to the entire story.)**

**Ch. 11: The Twist**

Sakura woke with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into eyes of jade with confusion.

"Gaara? What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

Sakura sat up and concentrated on the area around her.

"You're right, something's wrong. I feel it…like I'm suffocating."

She quickly stood and slipped on the black with burgundy trim eyelet corset and black and red plaid pants. She brushed out her hair and waited…waited for whatever was coming for them.

Sakura looked up when Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto appeared in the middle of the floor. She was startled for a minute and then realized that she was seeing ghosts again.

"You're back."

"I told you, we will not leave."

"Right, sorry."

"Sakura…we need your help."

"Help? How can I help the dead?"

"Umm…well you see…"

"What?"

Sakura sounded confused and the three men exchanged glances. Gaara picked up on the problem. He wanted to kill them…kill them for making her hurt…kill them for killing her inside.

"You fucking bastards! You lied to her?"

"Yes…but it was for her safety."

"Safety? You call killing her inside safe? You call breaking her heart and letting her hurt night after night safe?"

"What are all of you talking about?"

The men looked at her with the slightest flash of pain in their eyes. The realization dawned on her and she looked at the floor while tears welled in her eye. She looked up and glared at them…she was hurt.

"You lied to me!"

"Sakura…"

"No Sasuke! You left your fucking clones in place of your real body! You lied."

Sakura choked on a sob as she realized that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke had not died.

"All these months…all this time, you let me think you were dead. You're just using a jutsu that allows your soul to leave your body for a short amount of time aren't you?"

"Yes. Sakura…"

"NO! I don't want to hear any more of your lies! I can't believe you did this! WHY?! WHY?!"

Sakura clutched at the bed, her knuckles white.

"We thought that it would protect you, but we were wrong. Please, listen to us. We don't have much time left and we need your help."

"What? What is it?"

Sakura tried to stop the tears. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Sakura…we need you to come and save us."

"What?"

"Ryuu's men injured us in the explosion and killed Itachi. They still have us captured here. They have placed binding jutsus on us. We cannot leave. They plan to kill us in the morning."

"Where are you?"

"We are five miles South from the cabin."

Before anything else could be said, Sakura wiped her tears and jumped out the window. Gaara followed after her. When they were on their way, Gaara spoke.

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…but I'm going to beat the hell out of them for doing that."

Gaara smirked but followed her. They would soon be faced by a very dangerous enemy. As they neared the complex, Sakura drew several kunai from her pouch and hurled them at the wall. They exploded on impact, killing eight men and making a hole in the wall. Gaara hid himself in the shadows. Sakura specified that he was only for back-up. She wanted to know if she could save the people closest to her…besides Gaara. Several men rushed toward her, swords drawn. She made some hand signs and senbon flew from her throat, killing the men in front of her. She rushed forward and Gaara followed in her shadow.

_I felt empty…but I was filled by hatred for you._

Sakura disposed of at least twenty more men before she had finally figured that they had been a distraction. In mere moments, Sakura found herself surrounded by men of Black Ops caliber. She smiled to herself and made a series of hand signs so fast nobody could see her do it. A green and purple light swirled around her and began to touch her enemies. They were laughing at her…bad mistake. Within minutes, she had turned 50 men's insides into jelly. Then, she heard a laugh. A haunting laugh…a laugh she recognized.

"Yuka?"

"Yes Sakura, how nice of you to join me. I see you have disposed of all of my men. Very clever, Precious."

Sakura bared her teeth and flew towards the other woman with such astonishing speed that the other flew into the opposite wall when Sakura punched her. Yuka laughed and stood, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Clever little bitch. Don't think that you can defeat me so easily."

Sakura smirked with satisfaction when Yuka began to scream in pain.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"When I punched you, I had done a jutsu. It's a medical jutsu…that I invented. It injects fatal poison into your blood on contact. You have about three more seconds to live."

By the time Sakura finished her last word, Yuka lay on the floor dead. Sakura easily found the dungeon area. She kicked the door in and when she walked through the dust, she saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto in the saddest condition she had ever seen them. For a moment she thought about showing mercy…but only for a moment.

"What the hell did you think you were protecting me from?"

"We didn't think you…could handle…it."

Naruto finished weakly when he saw the rage in her eyes. He was the first one to get punched. Sasuke and Kakashi blanched because they knew they were next. Sakura loomed over Kakashi. She bend down and stared him in the eyes.

"Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Ummm…no."

Sakura's blood boiled. He could have at least given her an apology in person. She reared back and punched him, making his nose spurt blood.

"Oh! Goddamn it, Sakura!"

"Shut up!"

Sakura bent down in front of Sasuke. She smiled sweetly at him…too sweetly.

"Sasuke, is there…ANYTHING…you'd like to say?"

"I'm…uhh…sorry?"

"For?"

"Not telling you…I wasn't dead?"

"Anything else?"

"I…uh…mmm…n-no?"

Three veins popped out on Sakura's forehead. She looked down at him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-no-yes?"

Sasuke was sent flying through the wall. Sakura followed him, picked him up, and threw him back into the dungeon room.

"Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke! You guys should have apologized for not telling me that you weren't dead!"

"That's it?! Then why did I get sent through the wall?!"

"You decided to show up every time I was naked!"

"Oh…that. Sorry. It was bad timing I suppose."

"No it wasn't, Teme. You said that you always wondered what…"

"Shut up, DOBE!"

Sakura punched him and Naruto again. However, she finally decided it was time to go back to the cabin. Sakura was very tired and her chakra was running low, so Gaara carried her bridal style back to the cabin. When they got there, Sakura collapsed onto the bed with exhaustion. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto took turns showering. When they had finished, they sat in silence with Gaara.

"So, how's she been doing?"

"Aside from the fact that she very nearly died inside from heartbreak…fine."

Gaara's words stung, but they knew they deserved the slight amount of pain. Kakashi busied himself wrapping their wounds. When they were finally done, Sakura woke. She had forgotten that the men were there and she stripped her pants off. She just happened to have on her boyshorts.

"Sakura…" Gaara said.

"Hmm…Oh shit! I forgot they were here."

She quickly pulled her pants back on and ran into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her hair until is was tangle-less and silky. When she walked back into the room, everybody looked at her. She was healing the small cuts on her arms when she finally noticed that she was being stared at.

"What?"

"You look…"

"Yeah?"

"Good."

"Umm…thanks Sasuke."

Gaara slid back on the bed and opened his legs so she could sit between them. As she took her usual seat, Gaara ran his hands through her hair.

'_Always soft as silk.'_

Sasuke envied Gaara, but knew it was his own fault that it was not him stroking her hair. Finally, after the long silence, she spoke.

"So, do you mind telling me exactly why you were captured and confined to death?"

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I know it seems a bit rushed…but this chapter kind of reflects excitement. I hope it worked. The next chapter will be posted shortly…within the week. I promise. LOL. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

**Author's Note: Well, that was an interesting chapter, ne? LOL. I'm glad that so many people liked it. So, in this chapter we will find out why they were captured and why they were supposed to be killed. **

**Disclaimer: It's colder than a witch's tit, wearing a brass bra, doing push-ups in the snow in the middle of January. I'm totally serious. (I own my characters…nothing else.)**

**Ch. 12: The Truth**

The three men exchanged glances and then looked at Sakura. Naruto decided to tell the story.

"Well you see Sakura-chan, we had to pretend we were dead because…"

"Wait…I just thought about something…where is Sai?"

Sasuke cringed as he heard the name. He knew she would ask sooner or later.

"They killed him."

"So, he really did die."

"Yes."

Sakura looked down for a moment. That hurt…she thought they might have taken him somewhere else. She looked back up and nodded at Naruto.

"We lied so that you would protect the ring."

"Ring…Sai's ring?

"Yeah…you see, it was need for a jutsu."

"A jutsu…can you be more specific?"

"It was a forbidden jutsu…used to resurrect the dead."

"Okay…who were they going to bring back?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi…he decided to tell her.

"Sakura…you have to promise that you will not pass out on us."

"Okay…whatever."

"The wanted to bring back the Hokage, Orochimaru, Itachi, and…your parents."

"My…parents?! Why?!"

"They had extensive knowledge of forbidden jutsus. Our enemy needed the information if they were going to defeat Konoha and Suna."

"Suna?"

Everybody looked at Gaara who had remained silence throughout the exchange.

"They wanted to "harvest" Shukaku and Kyuubi (sp?)."

Gaara eyes flashed with anger. They wanted to harvest him? Just let them try.

"Okay, so why didn't Ryuu just take the ring then?"

"You told him it was Sasuke's."

"I did?"

Sakura thought about the conversation for a minute…

"_So, is that your mother's ring?"_

"_This one is. The black one is Sasuke's…_

"I did! I wonder why I said that?"

"Jutsu." said the three men at the same time.

"You guys did a jutsu on me?!"

"Yes…did you notice you didn't mention Sai throughout the entire exchange?"

"…you assholes! You could have just told me the truth! You didn't have to put a jutsu on the entire village!"

"Yes we did. You guys would have talked about Sai if we hadn't have!"

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!"

Sakura was so angry that Gaara's sand saw her as a threat. It began to lash out wildly. Sakura immediately calmed herself and the sand went back in his gourd.

"Are you that mad?"

"YES!"

"Sorry."

Sakura placed her head in her hands, spread her legs and leaned forward until her head touched the mattress.

'_Sakura's that flexible? I might be able to put that to use when we fu…'_

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Go home."

"Right…are you going to removed the jutsu?"

"Yes."

Sakura stood up and walked toward Sasuke's closet.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Sakura rummaged through some bags and pulled out five orange books. Kakashi's face lit up like a firecracker.

"I kept up your collection. I must admit I see what you read them."

All four men looked at her like they'd been struck.

"What?"

"You read Icha Icha?"

"Yes…I know, I normally wouldn't, but I wanted to see what the big deal was."

She walked into the kitchen and started to cook. Five minutes later, she came out of the kitchen with a bento box, two tomato sandwiches, a large bowl of ramen, and two bowls of miso soup. Sasuke all but tackled her after she gave him his precious tomatoes.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!"

"You're welcome."

"Yes thank you for making everyone their favorites."

"You're welcome."

Sakura walked back into the kitchen and brought back five bottles of Sake. She sat them on the table and looked down her shirt. She stuck her hand in her bra and pulled out some money. The men watched her with amused smiles as she counted the wad of cash.

"Here."

She handed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi two hundred dollars each. They looked at the money and the back at her.

"What's this for?"

"Fan girls ravaged your houses and took your clothes."

Sasuke's jaw about hit the floor.

"Even my black, silky shirt…my favorite, one-of-a-kind silky, black shirt with the Uchiha crest?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone. Sakura stood up and rummaged through a few of her clothes until she found his silk shirt. She had made sure to keep it from wrinkling. It was the only piece of clothing she had managed to save. Sakura turned around and handed him the shirt. After he had "died", she had worn his shirt to bed a few times. She had finally brought the shirt here. Sasuke took the shirt and opened it. His headband dropped out of the folds. He picked it up and looked at her.

"You kept this?"

"Yes…it was the only thing you were wearing that could have been saved."

Sakura quickly stood up once again and opened her small jewelry box. She pulled out Naruto's bracelet, Sai's ring, and Kakashi's locket. She gave Naruto the bracelet and Kakashi the necklace.

"What do you want me to do with the ring?"

"Keep it. It's special to you and you are the only one who can protect it."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of you…when did you start dressing like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…dark and not really, really girly and pink."

"Oh thanks Naruto. After you "died", I changed my image."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her…that foxy grin she missed so much. Without warning, she jumped off the bed and gave each of them a hug. When she had sufficiently squeezed the air out of their lungs, she sat back down on the bed. Gaara didn't like the way Sasuke looked at her…

'_Wait…that means…I'm jealous? WTF?! What the hell has happened to me over the years? Oh yeah…Sakura happened to me…and I'm glad she did.'_

At the perfect moment, she turned around and saw the love reflected in his eyes. It hit her like a rock. She almost took a step back, but instead she flashed him a beautiful smile. She knew he was worried. She'd reassure him later that their relationship was okay.

"Now, Naruto you need to go home and talk to Hinata. She refused to believe that you died and I'm sure she will be beyond happy that you came home. Kakashi, you can go home and start to catch up on the books. I saved your books from your fan girls and I have the next three books in advanced copies at my house. You can have them tomorrow. I have already finished them anyway. Sasuke, are you going to stay here or go back to your house?"

"I think I'm going to go home."

"Okay, then we'll stay here."

"We'll?"

"Yes, me and Gaara."

"Oh, right."

Sakura hugged them again before pushing them out the door. She closed the door and quickly sat on the bed again, this time facing Gaara.

"I know you're worried about our relationship…what's on your mind?"

"Well…I know you love Sasuke and I know that he loves you…would you rather be with him?" Sakura saw the immense pain that flashed in his eyes.

"No…I want to be with YOU. I love you Gaara. I wouldn't have given myself to you if I didn't. I not about to leave you now. Sasuke waited too late to show his love. He's moved down a place in my heart. Don't get me wrong, I still love Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi…but I don't love them nearly as much as I love you Gaara. I want us to stay together. Sasuke will find someone and Kakashi doesn't want to fall in love again. You will never have to worry about me being with anyone else."

Sakura kissed him passionately, pouring all of her love into the kiss. Gaara knew then that she would never leave him…and that made him really happy.

**Author's Note: Well, that was a nice chapter, ne? LOL. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if there will be another lemon chapter or if I will write the epilogue next. **


	13. Chapter 13: Mending The Pieces

**Author's Note: Well, we'll have one more chapter before I write the epilogue. This chapter will be a lemon…among other things. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: _And through the darkness we will travel until the light is in our grasp, for without light, darkness could not exist._**

**Ch. 13: Mending The Pieces**

Sakura deepened the kiss until their tongues fought for dominance. She pulled away and pushed him back on the bed. He looked at her with slightly surprised eyes. She straddled him and began to kiss him again, her hands working at his short until it was loose enough to pull off. With one swift movement, she threw his shirt into a random corner and began to work at the ties of her corset. Gaara's hands replaced her own and soon, and within seconds, he was staring at the rosy peaks of her nipples. He smiled, obviously amused, at her.

"No bra?"

"Nope, is that a problem?"

"No, I love your breasts…not as much as I love you though."

With that said, his mouth engulfed the rosy peak of one nipple, biting down on it slightly. Sakura screamed as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. Gaara tried to still her squirming movements, but failed. So, he let her rub her lower body against his as he licked and suck each of her nipples, switching so that neither would be neglected. When he had sufficiently nibbled her nipples into hard buds, his hands roamed over her lower back. He sucked on her collarbone, pulling a low moan from her throat.

'_This time it's going to last.'_

Sakura allowed the corset to hit the floor and pushed her bared chest against Gaara's. God she loved the feel of her skin against his. He laid her down on the bed and kissed his way down her stomach, licked around her bellybutton. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled her zipper down slowly. He sat up on his knees and lifted her ass, pulling her pants off in the process. He looked genuinely shocked when he realized that she had no underwear on.

"I took them off when I went to the bathroom."

"No kidding?"

Gaara laughed and it warmed Sakura's heart. She loved to hear him laugh. He sat her back down on the bed and stood up to removed his own pants and boxers. Sakura sat up instantly, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them to the floor. As she came back up, her nipple brushed against his silk boxers. She moaned and stopped her ascent. Gaara smirked and pushed his hips forward, brushing against her nipples yet again. Sakura once again emitted a low moan.

'_Hmm…I could put this to good use.' **'Don't forget that she's flexible too.' **'Where the fuck did you come from?'** 'I was on vacation.'**_

Gaara looked down at Sakura and thought about what he was about to do. He called on his sand and it lashed his boxers off him. He picked up a piece of the fabric and smirked at Sakura.

"Uh…Gaara…what are you…planning to do…with that?" Sakura finished weakly.

Gaara pushed her back on the bed, wrapped the thin fabric around his hand and fingers and began to ran his hand down her body. He had cupped her womanhood to see what effect the silk honestly had on her. The second the fabric touched her skin, he felt her growing wetter. She shivered as the silk ran down her body.

"Oh…Gaara." She said breathlessly.

Gaara smirked when he brushed her nipple with the fabric and saw it instantly harden again. She moaned and arched into his hand. He not only felt, but saw the effect silk hand on her.

'_Time to stop the torture.'_** _'You got a hot one this time didn't you?'_**_ 'Yes…did I mention that she will be the only one from now on?'** 'What did you do?! Fall in love while I was gone?!'** '…Yes, yes I did fall in love.'_

Before his inner self could answer, Gaara drove a finger into her wet opening. She almost screamed and arched against him. He pulled his finger out of her painstakingly slow, only to once again push it back inside her painstakingly slow. Sakura whimpered as he teased and tormented her. He slowly rolled one nipple between his fingers causing her to pant. He added another finger to his slow process. He could feel her beginning to approach the edge. He picked up his pace little by little until he was pounding her with his fingers. Finally, she cried out his name and came in his hand. As he licked her juices from his fingers, he positioned himself at her entrance and began to enter her…slowly…dragging out the entire process until she just wanted to punch his and rape his ass. (Haha…can't rape the willing). He pulled back out of her slowly. He repeated his process several times before pulling himself completely out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but Gaara had other plans for her.

"Sakura, can you do a handstand for a long period of time?"

"Yes, why?"

"You'll see."

Gaara stood up on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. When she stood, he told her to bend over and place her hands on the bed. When she had, her grabbed her legs and allowed her to balance herself on her hands.

"Why am I doing a handstand in the middle of the bed?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, Gaara pulled her legs around his waist and thrust into her. Her arms nearly gave out as she cried out in pleasure.

"You play dirty Gaara!"

"You like it that way."

"I…low blow."

"I know."

Sakura wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist, still giving him room to maneuver. When he began to thrust into her again, he didn't have a slow pace. He pounded into her relentlessly, ripping moans from her throat, until she finally began to feel the convulsions. Gaara felt it too and began to move at his near demonic speed. Within three thrusts, they both came. Sakura nearly collapsed form the pleasure, but new she couldn't without hurting herself. Gaara eased her down and plopped down on the bed after her. When Sakura and Gaara's breathing became steady, she turned toward him and laid her head in the crook of his arm.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"You know when you were sitting between my legs and you leaned forward unti your head touched the mattress?"

"Yeah…"

"It gave me ideas."

"Gaara! You're so bad!"

She smacked his chest playfully. He chuckled at her display of affection. Sakura suddenly grew very quiet. Gaara looked over at her and realized that her eyes were swelling with tears. He sat up and pulled her against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"T-they're alive. I missed them so much. I always wanted to believe that they hadn't died, that they were captured somewhere…but I couldn't let my heart believe that. I had already lost so many people in my life…I just couldn't…"

"Shh…it's okay. Everything's okay now."

"You're right. Everything is okay now…now that I have you."

"What do you mean?"

"You help me piece my heart back together after I thought they died. You saved me from dying inside myself."

Gaara kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes and a new wave of tears washed over her.

"I can't believe Sai is really gone. I don't want to believe he is…but I know that he is."

"Sakura…I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"You do?"

"Yes…I almost lost you."

Sakura's tears overflowed as she heard him say that. Gaara could feel them hitting her chest and decided that he never wanted to her to cry again. He wanted to protect her form all the evil in the world…even if she was capable of doing it on her own. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…he wanted to have children with her…(children? Did he just think about having children? scrolls through thoughts Yep…that's what it says…children…go figure lol). He turned her face up to meet his.

"Sakura…will you marry me?"

"Gaara…I…I…"

"…"

"Yes! Yes f course I'll marry you! I love you!"

Sakura found herself hugged tightly to his chest as he kissed her. He pulled for a moment, only long enough to ask her one more question.

"How many children would you like?"

"Children…two. A girl and a boy. Okay…maybe three."

Gaara laughed as she contemplated how many children she would like to have down the road. He kissed her once again before settling down in the bed. As they fell asleep, they both wore smiles.

**IMPORTANT!!!! Author's Note: AWW!!! How cute and sweet and awesome! LOL. I hope you guys liked the chapter…because the next one is the epilogue and the story is over. It's by far the shortest story I have written, but who cares? LOL. After the epilogue, I'll write my thanks you and a brief summary of my next story which I will begin to work on shortly after I have finished this one. **

**If you have not read the author's note above, please do so. Thank you**


	14. Epilogue Pt 1

**Author's Note: The epilogue contains a four year jump from the ending of the last chapter making Sakura 25 and Gaara 26. K. I hope you guys enjoy. The epilogue may be separated into two parts depending on how I write it.**

**Disclaimer: When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and let people wonder how the hell you did it. (All previous disclaimers apply.)**

**Epilogue**

Sakura calmly sat in Tsunade's office. She was sure she was pregnant this time.

"Well, am I expecting?"

"Sakura…no."

"…No? I was so sure this time…I thought it would be different."

Sakura broke down crying. Tsunade came and laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura…I'm afraid there's more bad news."

"How could it get any worse?" Sakura nearly screamed.

"…You only have…a…"

"What?"

"You only have…a 1 chance of ever getting pregnant…"

"I…what? No….You're….You're wrong!"

Sakura collapsed on the floor from shock. Tsunade quickly picked the girl up and laid her on the couch.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." said the woman after she pocked her head through the door.

"Get me Gaara."

"Hai."

Five minutes later, Gaara walked into the Hokage's office. He looked over at the unconscious Sakura as he took a seat.

"What happened?"

"She's not pregnant…"

"I didn't think she was." Tsunade caught the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I also had to give her more news…"

"She'll never have children will she?"

"…no."

Gaara looked at the floor. He knew this would happen, but it still hurt. He knew it would happen because of the injuries she had sustained while fighting the Akatsuki bastards. He had always worried about it, but he had assumed that there was still hope.

"How much of a chance does she have of getting pregnant?"

"1."

Gaara glanced toward his wife and sighed. She shifted under his gazed and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Gaara?" It came out an almost plea.

"Sakura, it's okay."

"No it's not! I can never give you the one thing you want!" Gaara walked over an embraced his wife.

"Sakura, it's okay…we'll find some way."

"How Gaara? I only have a 1 chance of getting pregnant! We will never have children that have our blood flowing through their veins…"

Sakura ending her last statement with a whisper. Gaara looked down…

'_I know she's right…but I love her too much to care! I know…'_

"Then, we'll adopt."

"Would you really do that?"

"Yes, for you."

Sakura clutched at his clothing. God she loved that man.

"Okay, we'll adopt…but not yet. I'm not ready."

"Okay."

Sakura and Gaara went back home. When they walked through the door, Gaara pulled her into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I…have a mission I have to go on."

"A mission? Okay."

"Sakura…you don't understand…it's very dangerous…and I'll be gone for…five months."

"Five months?" Sakura tried to choke down her tears.

"I might get home early, but I doubt it. I will definitely come back."

Sakura wanted to scream at him…ask if what would happened if he didn't come back, but she knew her time left with him was precious.

"When do you leave?"

"…Tonight."

Sakura visibly paled. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched at his clothing. She pulled him into a forceful kiss.

"Gaara, make love to me before you go…please."

"Okay."

Through out the night until he had to leave, they made love. Then, Gaara left. Sakura Occupied her time hanging out with her friends. Then, she got some news that would shatter her whole world. Gaara was………

**Author's Note: I decided not to write another lemon seeing as how this is the epilogue. Well, to keep everything suspenseful, I have divided the epilogue into two parts. I left a major cliff hanger. Can you guess what's going to happen? Also, on some off track news, I have just watched FF VII: Advent Children. That movied kicked ass!**


	15. Epilogue Pt 2

**Author's Note: Well, I got a few reviews that threatened my life. LOL! I love it! Ya'll are great! Well, this is the last part of the epilogue, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: They sold you everything you need to fix you up, and you feel good now but you can't wake up. (all previous disclaimers apply)**

**Epilogue: Part 2**

Gaara was… Well, I don't want to get ahead of myself so I better start from the beginning.

Sakura sat on the hospital bed. She hadn't been feeling like herself since Gaara had left.

'_It's been three months since he left…I miss him so much.'_

"Sakura, I have some news for you."

Tsunade stood in the doorway with a large grin on her face.

"What's up?" _'She looks really happy.'_

"You're pregnant!"

It Sakura a few minutes to digest the new information before she could say anything. When she spoke it was in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes! Congratulations!"

"I'm pregnant!"

Sakura jumped off the bed and embraced Tsunade. However, she soon ran out of the room and down the street to her friends' favorite spot to hang out. As soon as everyone came into view, they could tell something good had happened.

"Sakura-chan! What's up? You look really happy."

"Yeah you do…what happened Forehead?"

"Guys, sit down. I have major news to tell you."

One by one, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shika, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Temari, and Kankuro (the siblings happened to stop by to see her that day lol) sat down.

"What's up?" They all asked eagerly.

"I'm…"

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

There was a moment of silence before loud whooping could be heard throughout Konoha.

"Is it true Sakura? Are you really expecting Gaara's baby?"

Sakura looked at Temari and grinned.

"I wouldn't lie Temari!"

"OH MY GOD!!" Temari squeed with delight.

"Congratulations Sakura." could be heard from the rest of her friends as they all crowded in to give her a hug.

"You'd think Sakura was the one who'd been gone for three months with the way you guys are acting. What's up?"

Sakura turned around as a familiar very missed voice came into earshot. Her eyes misted over as she ran towards Gaara.

"Gaara! You're finally home! I've missed you so much!"

Sakura launched herself into his arms, mindful of the baby growing inside her. She pressed her lips to his in a blood sizzling kiss that left him slightly dizzy.

"You must be really happy to see me."

He smiled at her and sat down. Everyone looked at him and then at Sakura.

"Gaara, I have some…amazing news to tell you."

"Why's everyone looking at me?"

"I'm about to tell you why."

"Okay…"

"I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"P-pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tsunade just told me this morning!"

Gaara jumped up and scooped her into his arms, nearly crushing her to his body before he thought about the baby again. His lips pressed against her and he heard whooping behind him.

"Congratulations, you're gonna be a daddy!"

"Whose gonna be a daddy?"

"Gaara! Kakashi, isn't that great? Sakura-chan finally got pregnant!"

"Congratulations!"

Sakura had tears running down her face as she received the praises from her friends. She was so happy. She had gotten everything she had ever wanted. She had a wonderful husband that loved her and now she was going to have a baby. She looked into Gaara's, they were full of love and…tears.

**Six months later:**

Sakura held her baby girl to her chest. They had named her Kisa Lynn. She had Pink hair with red highlights and Jade eyes flecked with emerald green.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes."

Sakura handed Kisa to her father and watched as his eyes misted over and he kissed the baby on the head.

"Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too Gaara…and now, you can have a real family."

Gaara looked at her and let one tear slide down his cheek before he hugged her, the baby fit snugly between them.

'_A real family…that sounds nice.'_

**Author's Note: I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I really hope you guys liked it. I must warn you that the next story I write will be nothing but pure smut. There won't really be much of a story lol. Look for my note to see what it's about**


	16. TY Note and Next Story Detail

I'd like to thank all of the people that have read my story. I'm glad that you guys liked it. It was so much fun to write and hear what everybody thought about it. My next story will be a bit different from everything else I've written.

**Details of next story:**

Characters: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…a few appearances from different characters.

Story category: Pure smut. Het and Yaoi.

Pairings: f/m, m/m, m/m/m, f/m/m, f/m/m/m

Description: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura discover that sometimes being a team can be…pleasurable.

Warnings: If you do not approve of sex do not read. Do not read if you do not like yaoi, threesomes, or foursomes.

I hope you guys will read…it might just be one big oneshot. LOL.


End file.
